Friends Till The End
by Reachmycake100
Summary: Five years after Star lost her best friend, Marco Diaz , she continues her life with her friends until one day her principal gets replaced with a new guy who seems to know about her mother. Will she figure out will this new guy is? Can she handle the trouble she will be in
1. Prolouge

**Hello, fellow reader . ReachMyCake100 here, I hope you give me reviews that will help me write this story better( I'm do not have much vocabulary and I'm new), enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Prolouge**

Ludo's army swarms Star and Marco near a cliff and rushes into them attempting to grabs Star's wand

"Narwhal Blast!" Star shouted, hitting Big Chicken

Marco uppercuts Buff Frog in the face and punches Deer Beard in the face.

"There is too much monsters!" said Marco as the hoard of monsters come in

"I know! I got these people on the internet!" said Ludo

"Marsh mellow boulder blast!" shouted Star, summoning a marsh mellow as big as a boulder and crushes Ludo.

Star blasts Lobster Claws and smashes her wand into Three - Eyed Potato Baby.

"How are we going to defeat all these monsters!?" shouted Marco

"I dunno! you normally think of a plan!" said Star

"Let's just keep blasting them!" said Star

"Okay! but we mu- Oof!" Marco got rammed by Bearicon and falls of the cliff. Star turns and gasps in horror.

"MARCO! NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Star

"Ha ha! That bodyguard of yours is- wait, are you crying?" asks Ludo

Ludo hears Star's sobbing and smashes Emmitt's face. She runs and rams Bearicon of the cliff.

"No No No No! Please be alive! Please be alive!" begged Star for Marco to be alive

"I don't care what your stupid friend! Get the the wand monsters!" shouted Ludo

The monsters charges at Star until they can hit by a invisible force pushes them backwards.

"Don't you dare call Marco, STUPID!" Star shouted and her wings from her mewberty turns into majestic sets of wings and she floats into the air. She aims her wand at the monsters.

"MEGA ULTRA DEATH FIRE BALLS!" The wand shoots Enormous fireballs and hits Ludo's army and burns them. The light was so bright that she needed to look away. After the blinding light cease to exist, she looks at the aftermath. The monsters had burn marks on multiple parts of there body and Ludo was nowhere to be found. Star floats back to the ground. As she lands to the ground, the monsters run away with fear.

Star looks back at the cliff where Marco fell and a tear formed in her eyes.

"I promise you Marco, I will avenge you and destroy the monsters that was responsible for your death. I promise." Star whispered to herself.

* * *

 **Hey there, ReachMyCake100 here, I hope you are enjoying this story and give reviews will be great. I will post new chapters if I am free, anyways, SEE YA LATER!**


	2. Changes

**Hello there, ReachMyCake100 again, I am so glad you are reading my story and enjoying it (if you are ). so, enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Five years after Marco's death, The Echo Creek University bus has arrived at the Diaz's household. Star stares at the bus from her room as she gets her bag. Her crazy personality has changed to a gloomy and dark personality. As she goes down stairs to get to the bus, she takes one last look of her best friend's house before going to her new university. She sits down at the stairs and open her bag. She takes one of her picture with herself and Marco. As Star looks at the picture she starts to have memories of her fallen friend. The first time they met, the time she had mewberty, The Blood Moon Ball... . Star wipe the tears of her eyes to avoid the picture to be soaked by her salty tears. She puts back the picture into her bag and checks the time. _Oh no, I'm going to be late!_ thought Star as she zips her bag and rushes to the door.

She opens the door and says her last goodbye to the Diaz before she goes to her university. As she gets on the bus, she sits down at the back of the bus to avoid any accompany. She leans at the window at stares at the outside world. The sky was grey and rain droplets starts to fall from them. _Maybe university won't be that bad! i mean, all of my friends will be there, except for Marco_ thought Star.

"Next stop, Echo Creek University!" shouted the bus driver

* * *

As the bus driver stops the bus in front of Echo Creek University, Star stands up slowly and grabbed her bag and steps out of the bus. She enters the entrance of Echo Creek University. She walks to the corridors of the university and tries to find the principal's office. at some points she will get to a dead end or get lost so she needed to find a student who knows how to get to the principal's office through this gigantic maze. She goes to see the guard at the entrance of the university.

"Oh, that's easy. From here, you walk forward, turn left, walk forward, turn right and go forward. I hope this helps ya" said the guard.

Star follows the guards direction's and manage to find the principal's office. She opens the door and sees a tall man, wearing a suit and tie,a pair of sunglasses and a pair of jeans.

"I assume you're Star Butterfly?" asked the Principal

"Yes, I am Star Butterfly." said Star

"You are 30 minutes late." said the principal in a casual way

"Yeah, I know. The bus was 10 minutes late and I needed to find a way to this place, I search for 5 minu-"

"That is no excuse." said the principal rudely interupting Star's excuse

"Okay... well I'm here! So where is my locker? And my class room number?" asked Star

"Take a left and walk straight forward until the end of the corridor, turn left and you will find it" said the principal

"Um, which one?" asked Star

"Both" answered the principal

Star followed the direction's and found both of her things she needed. She opened her locker and put her wand and her bag in there. She goes into her class room and checks her class room. The light here was so bright that she needed to cover her eyes and the room was packed with student. She sits down at the first row of the class room and puts her bag down.

"Star, is that you?" a familiar voice called Star

Star turn around to see the person and she sees the friend of her best friend, Jackie Lynn Thomson with her platinum hair and the mint streak at her left part of her hair, the green and white shirt and fancy skateboard.

"Oh, hey Jackie" said Star

Jackie stares at Star with confusion. Star is mostly crazy and fun, but now, she is gloomy and sad. Jackie sits next to her and an awkward silence were between them until jackie decided to break the silence with a conversation.

"So, how are you, Star?" asked Jackie

"Sad, with a pinch of guilt." said Star

"Why's that?" asked Jackie

"I feel sad because of Marco's death and I feel guilty because I'm the reason he died!" said Star

"Look, I'm also sad about Marco and I know how you feel. But we must move on." said Jackie trying to encourage Star to move on

"But, Marco changed my boring life to a exciting, non-princessy adventure! And now, he's gone." explained Star to Jackie

"Look, life can't stay the way it is now, it can only move forward. And we must change because life moves on." explained Jackie

"You, even sound like Marco." said Star

Jackie was shocked what Star just said. Star had feelings for Marco. Jackie tried to cheer up Star by hugging her. After she let go of Star, she said the only positive thing she said for the last 2 minutes of conversation.

"Thanks."

"See! Now you're being the Star I know. See ya later!" said Jackie before she went out of the door with her skateboard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and welcome back, ReachMyCake100 here, I'm very happy that you're enjoying my story and I'm going to start my story right now. ENJOYING TIME IN 3... 2... 1!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

It's been a great year at the Echo Creek University. Star has changed into herself again and became the most popular student in the university. As she walks down the hall to get to her locker and her class, all of the boys stared at her and trying to asks for a date, but she denied since she still feels like not going into the romance situation in university. She opens her locker, as soon as she opened it, a pile of papers crashes into her. After getting up from the pile of love letters in her locker, she quickly grab her books and open the door to her class. She takes her normal seat and sits down to prepare for her class.

"Hey there Star!" Jackie called as she sits next to Star

"Oh, I'm doing great! Except for the boys trying to get a date with me." groaned Star

"Ha ha! Well, you will get used to it." giggled Jackie

"You mean at high school? Yeah I know. But, you only have hundred of boys, I have thousands of boys!" said Star pointing out of the windows were boy all staring at her

"Good point" said Jackie

After Star's few classes, She goes to recess with her friends. _Man, I wish Marco was here, he would love it here!_ thought Star. As she gets her lunch, she sits next to Jackie at the table.

"Hey there, Star!" said Jackie

"Hello, Jackie. Hi guys!" Star waved her hand at Ferguson and Alfonzo

"Hi" said Alfonzo

"Hello, Miss Butterfly" said Ferguson

"Ferguson, I know you're my friend , but can you stop saying my name as 'Miss Butterfly' please?" asked Star

"Hey, it's what all the people here says it, I want to say it to." said Ferguson

"Yes, I know. But, it's starting to get annoying." explained Star

"Sheesh, I'm just saying. You're just like Marco wi-"

"Don't say that name." Star said cutting in Ferguson's excuse

"What? I'm just saying his name." said Ferguson

"But, I don't to get memories of... Marco" Star cringed at that name

"Like what? The Blood Moon Ball?" asked Ferguson

"If you keep going, I will narwhal blast you in the face" threatened Star

"Okay, okay, okay . I will not say _his_ name." said Ferguson

"Good." said Star as she takes a bite from a apple

 _ **"Attention! All students go into the Great Hall!"**_ said a voice from the large speaker

"What do you think is going on?"asked Star

"Well, there was a rumor that there was a new guy replacing the principal." explained Jackie

"Really?" said Star

"Yep" said Alfonzo

The group stands up and put their trays at the counter and begins to walk where all the other kids are going.

* * *

The group enters the great hall and sits together since all the seats were taken except for four seats that were not taken. _Strange ._ The group just watch the stage waiting for the announcement the principal except for Star.

"Hey Jackie, I'm gonna get a drink, save this seat?" asked Star

"Yeah, sure" said Jackie

"Thanks"

Star stands up and walks through the seats saying sorry to anyone who gets disturbed by her.

 _ **5 minutes later**_

Star returns with a cup of water and returns to her seat.

"Hey, did I miss anything?" asked Star

"Well, a little bit" said JAckie

"Well what did I miss?" asked Star again

"Well, the rumor of the principal being replaced is true, and we are just waiting for the new principal to come. The principal always to school at 7:30 exact everyday." said jackie

"The new principal?" said Star

"Yep" said Jackie

"So, what is the time now?" Star asked

"7:29" said Jackie

"Anddddddd... 7:30, so he should be here right about now" Jackie pointed

Then, out of total luck, a portal appears on the stage and fire and arrows start shooting out of it.

"Buff Frog, hurry up!" a voice shouted inside the portal

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" another voice was shouting.

Then, appeared two people running out of the portal with eight dogs with sharp teeth comes out of the portal.

"BUFF FROG, CLOSE THE F*****G PORTAL!" shouted the slim figure

"Okay, okay!" the fat second figure said. The fat figure brings out a needle and some strings and sews the portal back together.

"Okay, THIS IS WHY WE DON'T GO TO A DIMENSION WITH A WAR IN PROGRESS!" shouted the slim figure

"HEY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT I DON'T KNOW THAT THERE IS A WAR IN THAT DIMENSION" shouted the fat figure

"Wait, Buff Frog?!" said Star in total confusion

The two figures turns to see Star and they just stood there, staring at the girl.

"Star Butterfly?" Buff Frog said

"Why are you here?" asked Star

"Well, I'm partnered with Ma-"

"Buff Frog, remember." the slim figure cutting in

Star take a quick glance at the slim figure. It was wearing a coat and a grey shirt below the coat, black sleek jeans, a pair of gloves, a hood, a pair of tinted glasses and a bandage on his right cheek.

"Who are you?" asked Star

"Who, me?" said the slim figure

"Yep" answered Star

"Well, I'm going to be your new principal"

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of that story. Give some reviews that will help me make the story better. SEE YA LATER! ;p.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there, ReachMyCake100 here, thanks for the support and if you have any problems, tell me. ENJOYING TIME IN 3... 2... 1!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"Wait, wait, wait, you're our new principal?!" asked Star

"I _am_ the new principal Star Butterfly" said the principal (new) trying to keep his anger inside

"Okay, I have two question. One, WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!?" shouted Star

"I'm not gonna tell you that " said the principal

"Why not? Is your name embarrassing?" said Star

"Why you!" said the principal pulling out a diamond sword with a enchantment

"Wait, you're going to kill me!?" said Star

"If, you become annoying" explained the principal

"Look, I'm not gonna be leaded by you gramps!" said Star

"I'm 19, Ms. Butterfly" said the principal

"Wait, WHAT!?" said Star

"You heard me, Ms. Butterfly, 19" said the pricipal " Sparky, Top Dog, escort Ms. Butterfly to my office, I need a little talk with her." ordered the principal. Sparky and Top Dog immediately escorted Star to the principal's office.

"Buff Frog, contact the queen for me." ordered the principal

"Sure." said Buff Frog

"Now, all of you, go back to your class." said the principal

The students stands up and walks back to their classes. The principal walks out of the great hall and continues journey through the maze.

* * *

Star waits, and waits, and waits until she decided to check the new principal's stash. Star first checks at the bag near the bookshelf and inspects it. It as mostly dirty but have key chains of star's and some movies. She checks inside the the bag and she finds a bottle of... blood. She continues her search in the bag. She finds a bottle of blood, a knife with blood stains on it, a psychology book, and a chewed up pen. Star took all of it, except for the psychology book and the chewed up pen and continues her search. She checks the desk of the principal and finds some familiar stuff. She found a picture, a picture of Star and ... Marco. _Why does this guy have a picture of me and Marco?_ thought Star until the door suddenly open.

"Invisible Body Spell." whispered Star to avoid being seen and ducks behind the desk

"Yes, yes. I know Your Majesty!" the principal said opening the door and closing it behind him

"But, you must make sure she does not know your identity!" said the second voice, a old female voice

Star peek over and saw a conversation with the principal and, her mother. _What is going on? Why is he talking to my mom?_ thought Star.

"Your Majesty, I can assure you I can keep my identity safe from her and the others." explained the principal

"Fine, but if she does figure out your identity, I will fire you!" yelled the queen

"By fire, do you mean I lose my job or you burn me to death?" asked the principal

"The first one." the queen said as she opens a portal and walks through it

"She is just frustrating at time!" said the principal to himself

"I know what you mean." said Star as the spell wares of

The principal turns to find Star

"How long were you here?" asked the principal

"5 minutes." answered Star " By the way, why did you want me here?" this time Star asking the question

"I want to have a little chat" answered the principal

"Okay, what is it that you want?" asked Star

"I want to ask you do have any problems? With your life." said the principal

"Okay. One,wow, that is a personal question. Two, I'm not just gonna tell you what are my problems!" said Star

"So you do have problems?" said the principal. Star took awhile to figure out what he meant.

"Fine, yes I do have problems but they are not a big deal." said Star

"I know a student when they have big problems, So you do have some problems which are BIG." said the principal

"Fine, they are big problems but I want to avoid them." explained Star

"You can avoid them, but, you can't hide away from them. Even, though you avoid them, it still comes back." said the principal

"FINE! I MISS MY BEST FRIEND AND I THINK IT'S MY FAULT HE IS DEAD SINCE I WANT TO ADVENTURE AT THAT DIMENSION AND I AM JUST A STUPID PRINCESS WITH A STUPID PERSONALITY!" yelled Star at the top of her lungs and cries afterwards.

The principal just stood their speechless, just looking at the crying princess. _She really misses his best friend,_ thought the principal

"Look, Ms. Butterfly, even though you miss him, you must grow up. He doesn't want to see his best friend cry. You, _You_ need to stay strong for him. That's what best friends are for." said the principal attempting to make Star to feel better.

Star just looks at the principal with tears still in her eyes. She just stares at the principal's eyes and try to see if he really meant what he said. It did. She wipes the tears from eyes and walks towards the principal. She gave the principal a hug. The principal was shocked and confused, but, soon accepted it. After they go apart. The two blushes. The coat the principal wears suddenly turns purple.

"Why is your coat turning purple" asked Star

"Oh, it's a special coat that I made. It changes color for a different type of mood." said the principal

"Cool" Star said

"You can go out of my office now." offered the principal

"Sure" said Star

The principal opens the door and Star just goes out. The two said goodbye to each other and go their ways.

* * *

Star walks to the canteen and gets her dinner and sits with her friends.

"Hey guys." said Star

"Hello" the three said in perfect unison like if it was natural

"So, what did the principal talk about?" asked Ferguson

"The principal asked about Marco" answered Star

"Really?" said Jackie " And you're cool about that?"

"Yeah." said Star

The four just ate their dinner and talk about the things they were interested in and after the bell rings, they all said goodbye to each other and go to their rooms.

* * *

 **So, that's about it for the story. Give reviews and I do not own any of the characters ( just forgotten to add that ). SEE YA LATER! ;D**


	5. A pro fighter

**Hello there, ReachMyCake100 here and welcome back to another chapter of ' Friends Till The End '. I don't own any of the characters and give reviews. ENJOYING TIME IN 3... 2... 1!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Star wakes up in her room and goes to the bathroom to take a shower for the new day with the new principal. After Star dries up, she puts on her clothes. She wears a sea green dress with a spider in a middle, a pair of white boots with stars on it and her usual thing she wears, a devil head band. She grabs her bag and opens the sees Jackie in front of her door leaning on the wall.

"Hey Star." said Jackie

"Hello" said Star in a casual way

"I need to tell you something" asked Jackie

"Sure" said Star

"I don't really trust the new guy" Jackie suddenly whispered

"Why are you whispering?" asked Star

"It's because the new guy could come here at any moment"

"Which is right now" said the principal. The duo turns to look at the principal.

"That was unexpected, what are you doing here?" asked Star

"Checking to see you Star, making sure you're not late" answered the principal

"Yeah, sure. It's not like it's creepy or anything" Star said with sarcasm

"Hurry up and get to class. I will be teaching you" said the principal

"Wait, you're gonna teach us?" said Jackie

"Yes I am going to teach you. Now, go" answered the principal as he walks to class

"See, he is a weirdo." said Jackie

"Look, Jackie, I think he is cool" said Star

"WHAT!? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" shouted Jackie

"What? He is cool, he has a coat which has different colors and a diamond sword! Isn't that cool!" said Star

"I think he is weird." said Jackie

"What is it with you and your weird theories? He is just a principal... who knows my mom and... Marco"

"Okay, let's just go to our class, kay?" asked Jackie

"Fine" said Star

* * *

The duo sits with Ferguson and Alfonzo after their classes for lunch.

"Hey guys." the duo said in unison

"Hello"

"Hello, ladies" said Ferguson

"Ferguson, stop flirting at us. It makes me uncomfortable " begged Star for Ferguson to stop flirting at them

"C'mon, I never got a girlfriend." said Ferguson

"And you flirting with me is making you look desperate Ferguson" teased Star

"Hey, at least I'm not whining about my friend falling to their death" said Ferguson

"Oh, so the fat kid is gonna try and get a comeback huh?" said Star

"Okay, one, I'm not fat. Two, I am trying to a girlfriend because I'm lonely" said Ferguson

"But, you've got us" said Star

"Yeah, but, you're the only people who care for me. I want someone who _really_ cares for me." said Ferguson turning a little bit sad. Then, Ferguson felt a hand on his shoulder

"Then, try and be cool" advised the principal. The group turns to the principal

"Why are you here? Are't you suppose to be in the teacher's lounge?" said Ferguson in total confusion why the principal is not in the teacher's lounge

"I have better places to go, Ferguson" said the principal

"Okay, you said something about being cool to get a girlfriend?" asked Ferguson

"By cool, I mean try at not be so desperate and try to be hardworking in your studies and your reputation" advised the principal

"Okay" said Ferguson

Then suddenly, a portal appears in the middle of the canteen. The principal turns around and pulls his sword out.

"Everyone, behind me" ordered the principal

The portal spits out a couple of monsters. The monsters stood up and runs at Star. As they were about to reach, a sword appears in front of them. They stopped and try to find the swordsman. They turn to their left and sees the principal, sword in his hand.

"If you hurt my students, I will hurt you" threatened the principal

"How funny, Mister principal" said a familiar voice

"No, It can't be" said Star in denial of that voice that was still in the portal

But, _he_ is back. The lizard came out of the portal with his suit and tie, and black jeans, that devious smile and those evil eyes. Toffee.

"Hello Star Butterfly." said Toffee

"Monsters, back away." ordered Toffee and instantly, the monsters walk behind Toffee. Toffee walks forward and meets the principal eye to eye

"You are the principal? You look like a scavenger." mocks Toffe

"I am the principal, you slimy, cold-blooded animal. You also have no idea who I am." said the principal

"Like, what?" asked Toffee

"I'm a black belt in karate." answered the principal

"Well, let's see what you have in karate Mister Principal" said Toffee standing in a fighting stance

"I would be glad" said the principal

The two stands, staring dead into each other's eye. Toffe takes the first move and punches the principal's face but he dodge it and knee kick Toffee's stomach and uppercuts Toffe's face, sending Toffe flying in the air roughly lands on the floor.

" I barely even tried " said the principal

Toffee stands up and pulls out a knife. Toffee runs at the principal attempting to stab him but he swiftly dodges them. The principal pulls out his sword and stands in a fighting stance.

" Now you're playing unfairly" said the principal

The principal runs at Toffee and slides under him. He slashes his sword at Toffee's back and he sends Toffee flying at the wall. Toffee falls to the ground, unconscious. The monsters gasp in horror to see their new leader fall. Emmitt and Big Chicken picks Toffee up and brings him the portal and they run away. The entire school cheered for the principal and Star walks to the principal.

"That was some impressive fighting skills you did there." complimented Star

" Thanks, if you want some training yo-"

"Count me in." Star cut in

"Great, meet me at the forest at 1 pm tomorrow." said the principal as he walks away and tears a portal.

"You owe me Star Butterfly." said the principal before he goes into the portal

Star turns and sees the gang walking at her.

"What did he say Star" asked Alfonzo

"I think, I got a new best friend" said Star

* * *

 **Well, that's all. Again I do not own any of the characters and give comments. SEE YA LATER! ;D**


	6. Friend or Foe?

**Hello there, ReachMyCake100 here, thank you so much for enjoying my story and the review and I don't own any characters in this story. ENJOYING TIME IN 3... 2... 1!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

In the canteen...

 _28 June_

 _The year here has been great. The university has a new principal that turns out to be a great swordsman and my bestie, but Marco is still one of my besties. He is the most coolest person in the multiverse! I wonder who he is..._

"Um... Star?" said Ferguson

"Yeah, what is it Ferguson?" asked Star still focused on her journal.

"We wanted to know how was the training with the principal" said Ferguson

"It's great. He is great, I'm great, We are both great" said Star

"When did you get that little diary of yours?" asked Alfonzo

"It was a gift from the principal and it is not a diary, it's a journal" answered Star

"A gift? Sounds like he likes you." said Jackie

"Where did you get that idea? Of course we always train everyday, but no way he likes me" explained Star

"Okay. If you think he doesn't like you, do you like him?" asked Jackie. Everyone waited for a response but Star din't answer.

" W-w-where did you get that idea?" asked Star. The faces of her friend obviously means they want to know if she like the principal.

"I um... no, maybe, yes?" said Star

"Ooo, someones got a crush!" teased Ferguson

"Please stop, I don't want people to know I like him." said Star

"I guess you're right, the most popular kid in school liking the principal. It will ruin your reputation" said Jackie. Suddenly, a portal appears behind Star. She turns around and sees the principal

"1 pm, Time to go." said the principal

"Sweet. What weapon this time? The sword, bow?" asked Star

"We will be using a sword." said the principal

"Great let's go." said Star. The principal turns around and goes through the portal.

"See you guys later." said Star

"But, you could get hurt. I mean, he is a swordsman, you are a princess" said Alfonzo

"Then, this is my only one chance to prove I'm a fighter, not a princess." explained Star as she goes through the portal and it closes

"I'm worried about Star." said Jackie

"Why?" asked Alfonzo

"The principal. What if he, is a monster? Or a crazy dude?" said Jackie

"Jackie, just chill. You need to trust Star. remember?" said Ferguson

"Yeah yeah. Doesn't need a hero, needs a friend. But, if he is a monster, he can attack Star at any moment!" said Jackie

"You guys are going to follow me"

"Fine. But, we only go in if the principal is a monster" said Alfonzo

"So you agree?" asked Jackie

"Yes" said Ferguson and Alfonzo

"Then, let's go." said Jackie as she pulls out Star's scissors "Don't ask"

* * *

Star swings her sword at the principal but blocked easily. The principal slides under Star and slashes Star's back. Star quickly turns and runs at the principal. Star stabs the principal's leg and he screams in pain. Star punches the principal's face and pulls out the sword from the principal's leg.

"You okay?" said Star

"F-f-f fine." said the principal and pulls out some bandages.

"Let me help" said Star. Star wraps the bandages around the principal's wounded leg and helps him up. The principal sits on a tree stump and brings out some bread.

"Want some?" asked the principal

"It's okay." said Star

"Okay" said the principal "Your skills are improving every minute." complimented the principal

"Thanks. Yours to." said Star

Then, there was total silence between the two. It was so quiet they can hear the principal chewing the bread.

"Where did you get your sword?" Star decided to break the silence

"I got it at Pixtopia." answered the principal

"Cool. And how long did you train with a sword?" asked Star

"I have been using this sword for five years." said the principal

"So, I guess you're an amazing swordsman right?" said Star

"Yeah, and when are you going to be queen?" asked the principal

"I'm going to be queen after I graduate." answered Star

"Well, I guess you should start studying." said the principal

" But, I want to be like you! A swordsman!" said Star

" But, it is your destiny to become the queen of Mewni" said the principal

" I guess you're right. I guess everyone will treat me like a princess" said Star

" But, you can still train with me when you are a queen. Sometimes people need to defend themselves" said the principal

" I guess you can trust your bestie to cheer you up." said Star as leans in to give the principal a hug. Then, a rustling sound came from behind.

"Get behind me. Now" ordered the principal and immediately Star got behind him

" Let me help. Besides, your leg is wounded" said Star

" I had worst situations" said the principal. Suddenly, three figures in coats come out from the bushes and surronding the two. The figures pull out there sword but made out of wood. The principal was confused for the weapon since wood is not a suitable material for making swords.

"Who are you?" asked the principal

"We are here to make sure you don't hurt Star" said one of the figures

"Well, I'm not. We are just training " said the principal

" That wound doesn't look like some training" said another, fat figure

" I'm not going to hurt her. We are just training" explained the principal pulling out his dimensional scissors

"We will make sure of that" said a girly voice

The fat figure charges at the principal and slashes his chest and punches him at the guts. The principal hold his guts to avoid and pulls out his diamond sword and Star pulling out her wand and turning it into a sword.

" You take the girl and boy. I will take the fat guy." said the principal

With a war cry, the two starts to charge at their targets. The principal thrust his sword into the fat guy's face but barely block by a wooden sword. The principal continues slashing at his target but block by the fat guy's wooden sword.

"Okay, I'm getting tired. Let's have a good fist to fist fight" said the principal

" How about a fist to a sword fight!" shouted the fat guy as he thrust his sword to the principal's face but his sword was grabbed by the principal and he smashed the wooden sword.

"Now it is a fist to fist fight!" said the principal

* * *

Star had a hard time fighting the two coated figures. As she needed to dodge the swords and attacking both of them simultaneously. She round house kicks one of the figures in the face knocking them unconscious. She quickly turns to her next attacker. She swings her sword and sends a hard hit at the attacker but blocked easily.

" You need a little bit more training on your little sword right there." said the figure. Star realised it was a girl because of her voice.

" Can you just be quiet you amateur!" shouted Star

Star quickly twirls and slashes the figure across the chest sending her flying into the tree behind her. Star heard a scream of pain at her side. She quickly turns around to see the principal on the ground, knife on the wounded leg. Star quickly runs at the fat figure and ramming into it. She got up and pulls out the knife from the principal's leg and wrap with some cloth quickly.

" You okay?" asked Star

" Just fine" said the principal.

" Let me give you a hand." Star offered giving her hand out.

" Thanks, now we are both even" said the principal grabbing Star's hand.

" Now let's figure out who this guys are" said Star. The principal nodded

Star and the principal turned to the fat figure and opened there mask. The duo was shocked what thay saw.

" Ferguson?!" shouted Star

" Ow! Why did you need to ram me?!" asked Ferguson

"It was because the principal attacked you! The slashed mark on you back?" said Ferguson

"WE WERE JUST TRAINING!" shouted the principal

"I told you I NEED FRIENDS, NOT HEROES!" shouted Star

"We were just lo-"

"You know what, I don't want to be friends with you or the others anymore." said Star

"Open the portal" ordered Star. The principal brings out his dimensional scissors and rips open a portal. They both go through the portal and it closes behing them. Ferguson just lay there, just speechless what Star just said. _Star doesn't want to be friends anymore?_ thought Ferguson.

* * *

 **Well, thats the end of this chapter of 'Friends Till The End'. Will Ferguson and the others make Star their friends again? Or will they be mortal enemies? Find out in the chapter of 'Friends Till The End'. SEE YA LATER ;D**


	7. Update on Friends Till The End

**Hello there, my fellow readers. ReachMyCake100 here with an update. Ya see, I will be going back to my village and u know the 'villages doesn't have any Internet's thing. So I will be not making chapters until I'm done with my holiday.(plz don't hate). I will also know make names for the chapters for, pizzazz. So, this is ReachMyCake100 signing YA LATER! ;D**


	8. Why am I still here!

**Hello there, fellow reader. ReachMyCake100 here with a chapter. I'm really glad you guys enjoyed my story and keep giving me reviews to make this story better. Anyways, I'm back from the holidays and give more reviews to make this story, worth your while. ENJOYING TIME IN 3... 2... 1!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

It's been one month after Star decided to end her friendship with Jackie and the others, She has been the teacher's pet and the most popular kid in school. She now sits with the cool kids and sometimes, with the principal at lunch break. Star had some enemies but the principal always got her back.

Meanwhile at the canteen...

Jackie sits on the table that they use to sit. The group has never been more silent after Star decided to turn her back on them. All of them felt betrayed. Jackie saw Star walking with the principal and the two are... talking to each other. Like if they were, in love.

"Guys, do you think what I'm thinking?" said Jackie pointing her finger at Star and the principal

"Beating up Star? Because that's what I'm thinking of." said Ferguson

"Nope. I think both of them are in love." said Jackie still pointing at the two. Ferguson and Alfonzo turned around and nodded.

"I just can't believe she just betray us, thinking that we don't exist or something. Now she is in love with the principal!" said Alfonzo

"We heard that" said Star and the principal and in unison

"How did they know?" asked Ferguson

"Probably with the help of her friend there." said Jackie

"Let's just eat" said Alfonzo. Jackie nodded

"Maybe she will change her mind?" said Ferguson

"Dude, she always promise what she says. But, we didn't. Following her was a stupid idea" said Jackie

"I guess you're right. Let's eat, who needs her anyways." said Ferguson

Meanwhile with Star and the principal...

"What do you mean you can't train today?" asked the principal

"It's because my ex- demon boyfriend, Tom, is coming to this university and he doesn't want to see me 'hurt' " said Star

"He sounds like jerk, since he is a demon." said the principal

"Trust me, you don't want to see him in his crazy mode. He would KILL anyone who will hurt me." explained Star

"Okay, I will cancel the training today, but you must study really today since you're not training today" said the principal. Suddenly, a portal appears behind Star and Tom walks through it.

"Hey there, Starship." said Tom. Star turns around and walks up to him

"Okay you're here. Now, why are you here?" asked Star

"It's because I want to see how well are you doing in class of course!" said Tom

"By how well I'm doing, you're going to be next to me in my class" said Star

"Yes. OF cour-"

"You are not coming into my classes." said the principal. Tom peeks and saw the principal. Tom walks in front of the principal

"And why am I not going into your class?" asked Tom

"It's because, I am a person who hates demons. Because they set fire to things and I hate fire being in my classroom" said the principal

"Sounds like you're a scaredy cat" mocked Tom

"Well, at least you don't get jealous of people stealing your 'starship' " said the principal

"What do you mean?" asked Tom being confused

"Well, I was at that Blood Moon Ball thing and you apparently nearly killed Star's soulmate, which is dead" said the principal

"Well, you're weird and I'm going to be in Star's class" said Tom

"Fine, just don't go all crazo in my class, Tom." said the principal

"Deal." said Tom

* * *

The school bell rings and the horde of students came in to get to their classes. Star and the principal walks down the hall which they both named ' The School Maze ' with the the anger issued Tom. When the trio reached to their class, the principal immediately goes through the door with Tom, leaving Star to get her books. Once again, a pile of love letters come in and blocks the locker. Star dug through the pile of letters and grabs her book quickly. When she got in the class, no one was there, except for the principal and Tom.

"Where is everyone?" asked Star as she sits down on her usual place

"They are late." said the principal

Then, a bunch of students com through the door and takes their seats to prepare for class.

"Hello there. Today I have a special visitor visiting. Star's ex-boyfriend, Tom." said the principal

"Hello there, fellow people of this dimension. I will be seeing on how Star listens to her teacher. Who I have no idea who he is" said Tom

"You look stupid!" said one of the students. They all laughed. Suddenly, Tom's eyes slowly turn to red and he started to float of the ground.

"(demonic voice) WHAT DID YOU SAY?" shouted Tom and the place starts to go on fire. Everyone panicked and Tom throwing fireballs.

"TOM, STOP THIS, NOW!" shouted the principal. Tom turns and shoots a fireball at the principal and knocks him to the ground.

"Tom, you don't ever, HURT MY BESTIE!" shouted Star as her wings suddenly appears and her back.

"Star, what is this?" asked Tom as he stops all of the fire in the place.

"You hurt my bestie, I will kill you." said Star looking at tom dead in the eye. Star pulls out her wand and aim it quickly at Tom

"SUPER DUPER HYPER BEAM DESTROYER BLAST!" shouted Star. Then, her wand starts to glow and a blinding light hits Tom and sends him blasting through the walls of the university. Star slowly floats back on the ground and runs back to he principal.

"Please be alive! Please be alive!" begged Star. Luckily, she heard the principal breathing.

"This is going to be hard" said Star to herself.

Star picks up the principal on her back rips open a portal with his dimensional scissors and goes through it. _Tom, is an idiot who only cares about himself. I can't believe he wanted to hurt everyone. This is all my fault. Why am I here? Why did I just let him be in my class? I'm just a mess up!_ thought Star.

* * *

 **Well that's the end of chapter 7 of ' Friends Till The End '. Will he principal ever be okay? What happened to Tom? Where did Star go? Find out, in the next chapter of ' Friends Till The End '. Give reviews to help the story become better. I don't own any of the characters. SEE YA LATER! ;D**

 **~~~ReachMyCake100~~~**


	9. I want to return Just Once

**Hey there! ReachMyCake100 HERE! Thanks for the reviews it helps me make the story much much much more better. Anyways, let's go continue our story of Star's story. ENJOYING TIME IN 3... 2... 1!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

He kept running, and running and running, he didn't know where he was running, but he just wanted to get away from that voice, he didn't want to show his face to Star. She will hate him and he didn't want that. It was just dark, nothing you can see, nothing you can hear.

"This isn't you" said the voice

"I know this isn't me." said the principal

"This isn't you" again, the voice said

"Just shut up" said the principal

"This isn't you" the voice kept repeating this word

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T WANT TO SHOW MY FACE! SHE WILL HATE ME FOREVER AND EVER! SHE WILL BE HEART BROKEN! SHE WILL NEVER WANT TO TALK TO ME AGAIN!" the principal fell to his knees and cried like there was no tomorrow

"You need to show your face to her, or else she will never be the same Star you know five years ago." said the voice

"I know... I just want her... to be the same Star I know five years ago without her knowing my identity." said the principal. The principal stood up and wipe of his tears.

"Nothing can change my mind" explained the principal

"You are weak, a coward, a lost soul. You need guidance from Star. You need her to be your best friend."

"She gives me... confidence to move on. Even though this isn't me, I am still there to protect her. That's are what best friends are for. I will never let her get hurt, not even a little bit." said the principal with a determined voice.

"Then, if you're sure, wake up from your slumber. WAKE UP!"

The principal suddenly felt a sword impaling through his chest. He woke up and finds himself on a hospital bed. He couldn't move _Guess broke some bones from that fireball_ but, he knew this was a hospital. he tilted his head to the right. It was night time, The room had several cracks in the walls and empty beds except for one. _Must be a student_ thought the principal. The principal groaned and turned to his left and found his glorious bag. It has always have the stuff that the principal needs in his years in his life. He finally thought of a plan to get out of the room. But he needed to send a text to Yvgeny. He searches his bag and finds his phone.

* * *

It has been 2 weeks since the principal has been in that deep sleep. Probably resting from his injuries. Star wondered how long it would take for the principal. It could take weeks, or months, or even maybe years. Star's life without the principal has been lifeless and monotonous and monster attacks happen very often and she barely manages to keep her wand safe.

One day, Star walks to her class and opens her locker with the usual flow of love letters. She grabs her books and before she opens the door she felt someone was watching her. She turns around and Yvgeny was behind her.

"Whaaaaat are you doing?" asked Star

"The principal sent me a text to take care of you and make sure you will never get hurt, ever." explained Yvgenny

"Really?" said Star slightly blushing

"Yes, So I must protect you. No one can touch you and I must train you everyday, are you blushing?" asked Yvgeny seeing Star blushing like crazy if she was a red tomato.

"I-um..no no...um..." Star tried to avoid her feelings for the principal

"No no, it's okay. Just, don't day dream about him in class." said Yvgeny

"You are teaching me?" said Star totally confused

"Orders. You know." said Yvgeny

"Yep, I know. Let's go study now." Star walks through the door of her class

"Oh boy, I hope he gets out of that hospital soon" said Yvgeny to himself

* * *

The castle was rebuild, The monsters up and ready for war. Nothing can defeat them with the help of their great leader, Toffee. Lobster Claws and Spikeballs walks to the corridors and both of them talked about how to tell Toffee about the bad news. Lobster Claws glances at the walls, the walls were full of paintings of Mewni, burning in flames, well most of them. They also have paintings of Marco falling off the cliff and Star being chopped bit to bit by Toffee. After the day where the castle exploded, Lobster Claw has been suspicious of Toffee. He trusted Yvgeny with his life and when he thinks somethings wrong, he always agrees.

"So, you have any idea how to explain to Toffee about the bad news?" asked Lobster Claws

"I don't know, He doesn't want any problems with the battle to take over Mewni. But, since the castle has changed over the years. They have laser cannons, fire crossbows, energy swords! We didn't know about this, now, Toffee is going to flip out and probably kill us!" Spikeballs begins to have his usual anxiety problem again.

"Look, we must tell him. It's the only way to help our army! They only have hundreds, We have thousands of monsters! But with the upgrade they got, It maybe impossible to get through the walls of Mewni. Let's just get this over with." said Lobster Claws

The two enters Toffee's lair and bow down at the floor. Lobster Claws always cringes everytime he goes into this place. The blood fountains that fills the glass floor below them. The two-headed dog beast that is chained to the throne and Toffee's face. Those eyes of evil, Lobster Claws cannot even see him since he is terrified because he will flip of the bad news.

"Toffee, we have bad news. Would you like to here it?" asked Spikeballs

"No." said Toffee

"Okay, we will just leave." Spikeballs and Lobster Claws ran out of the room with fear.

"Just you wait, Moon Butterfly. You will now learn the word, PAIN!" Toffee screamed the last the word at the top of his lungs.

* * *

 **Well, that was exciting. Sorry if this chapter was short. What did the principal do to get out of the hospital? How will Star not be bored out of her mind without the principal? What does Toffee mean about the felling of pain? Find out next time, of 'Friends Till The End'. SEE YA LATER! ;D\**

 **~~~ReachMyCake100~~~**


	10. A Broken Star and A Lost Soul

**Hello there my shining Stars! ReachMyCake100 here! Looks like you guys are enjoying the story! _Tanks_ a lot! HA HA tank pun. Anyways, Thanks for the reviews and for reading my story! I don't own any characters. LET"S GO! ENJOYING TIME IN 3... 2... 1!**

* * *

The castle of Mewni stood tall and proud, the sun giving it a dramatic flare every morning of the kingdom. The citizens wakes up and gets out of their beds for their morning assembly at the castle. The citizens puts their clothes on and get out of their houses. The Queen, Moon Butterfly, looking at her balcony of the horde of citizens of Mewni marching or flying on the dragons to the majestic castle that will protect the people from the biggest war of the centuries. As the people lines up in the royal garden of the castle, The Queen makes an announcement.

"Citizens of Mewni! As you all know, about the announcement last week, that the bodyguard of Princess Star Butterfly, has been hurt, by the Prince of The Underworld, Tom!" the crowd of citizen mumbled and some boo's.

"Now, the lookouts of Mewni has found mons- AHHHH!" The Queen has been shot through the heart and fall of the balcony many feets above. Pandemonium started, citizens screaming and running around trying to get into their houses. The guards _pressed_ a button and a the electric shield has been deployed and blocked the rain of arrows falling from the skies. The king rushed down the stairs and got outside, only to see his wife, arrow through her heart.

"MY DARLING! ARE YOU OKAY!?" asked the king

"I-i- I am- okay" Those were the final words of the Queen as she breathes her last breath.

"I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS, MONSTERS!" shouted the king

* * *

 _July 29_

 _The days has been dull without the principal. The cool kids are being boring. The classes has been spiritless, I need some new friends, some old new friends._

Star ends her journal there. 2 weeks without the principal, just endless, pointless days at the unversity. Star decided to apologies to Jackie and the others, but it will be close to impossible since she abandoned them 1 month ago. Star puts back her journal in her bag and walks to the canteen where she will meet her old friends.

Star memories the way to the canteen so she arrived sooner then the other days. She scouts the area to find her old friends if they're even here or not. About a whole 10 minutes, she finally found her friends. She rushed to the table and found them as bored as ever.

"Um... Hey guys!" Star said awkwardly. The trio turns and looks at Star as if they were not intrested what she wanted to say.

" What is it?" asked Ferguson

"Wellllllllll, I just wanted to be your friend again?" Star was unsure what to say to the group

"So you want us, to be friends with a traitor?" said Alfonzo

"What do you mean?" asked Star a little bit confused

"So you don't remember anything last month huh? Okay, you and the principal attacked us, left us, and you don't want to be friends with us." explained Jackie

"Look, guys, I'm sorry what I said. It's just because since the principal is still in the hospital, I have no one to hang out with." said Star

"Just, go away" said Alfonzo

"But, without yo-"

"JUST GO AWAY!" the entire canteen went silent and turned to Jackie and the others.

"Fine, just don't let me kill you" Star cried and ran away from Jackie

"Wait Star!" the trio chased after Star

Star just kept running and running away from the group saying that they don't want to e friends with her. She doesn't look back, she just wants to get out from this stupid place, from her stupid friends, from her stupid life. She ran out of the university and hide in the parking lot at the back. She sat behind a blue SUV and continued to cry. _What am I suppose to do now?! The principal is stuck in the hospital, My friends are jerks, Marco...,_ suddenly, the world was slowly turning to black around Star. She was scared, she didn't know what to do. She is a broken Star. In the void, Star didn't see anything or hear anything, just black. She heard something somewhere, like footsteps, she turned around and found Marco.

"Marco, what is going on!" shouted Star

"It's okay" said Marco if nothing was wrong

"NO! It's not okay!" Star denied

"It's okay" again, Marco said

"Why are you here?!" asked Star completely petrified

"It's okay" said Marco

"JUST TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" shouted Star

"Makes me wonder why were even friends" said Marco. Slowly, Marco began to fade away

"Wait Marco!" Star didn't want Marco to go away again, but she was to late. She heard footsteps again, she turned behind her was the principal

"Principal, what is going on!"

"No need to know, You just need to wake up." Star didn't understand.

"What do you mean?" Star asked until she got shot in the head.

Star woke up. She was confused. She was on a bed in her room. _So I guess that was a dream_ thought Star. She sat up and look at her room. The same old room she wakes up everyday in the university. She turns around to her door and found the principal.

"How are you Star?" asked the principal

"I-I-I'm okay, how did I get here?" this time Star asked the question

"I carried you, what were you doing at the parking lot?" said the principal

"It's just some of my friends hates me now." said Star

"Well, I just need to show you something" said the principal

"What is it?" asked Star

"But, before I show you, don't hate me." said the principal

"Unless it is personal, then I won't be mad at you." said Star

"Okay, here we go" the principal grabs his hood and takes it off. Star gasp in disbelief

"I'm just that Latino Boy you just love" said Marco

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Star ran and punches Marco in the faces

"Ow! Why did you do that?!" asked Marco

"I DID THAT BECAUSE YOU LEFT ME FOR FIVE YEARS!" shouted Star

"Look look look, let me explain." said Marco but got another punch to the stomach

"EXPLAIN TO ME WHY YOU LEFT ME FOR FIVE YEARS!" said Star

* * *

 **Wow, yikes. Star is really mad at Marco for leaving her for five years. Well, anyways, I don't own any of the characters and please give reviews! How did Marco survive in that cliff? Will Star be able to forgive Marco? Find out, in the next chapter of 'Friends Till The End'. SEE YA LATER! ;D**

~~~ReachMyCake100~~~


	11. Just let me explain!

**Hello there! ReachMyCake100 here with a chapter of 'Friends Till The End '. Like before, Give reviews and don't own characters yata yata yata. Anyways, enjoy the story. ENJOYING TIME IN 3... 2... 1!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"Star, just let me explain and stop-Oof!" Marco was punched in the face again

"Okay, just stop!" Marco grabs Star's fist that was about to punch his face

"Are you now okay?" Marco wondered when Star was going to calm down.

"Thanks, for making me calm" thanked Star

"Now, do you want to listen to my back story or do you want to keep punching me?" asked Marco

"Maybe I want to keep punching you, but I need an explanation why you are alive." said Star

"Okay, now, my st-" Marco was cut by the door hitting him in the head. Marco turns around and found Jackie, Ferguson and Alfonzo.

"Um... nice to see you again?" said Marco awkwardly. The trio was just staring at Marco, jaws dropped. Questions started to fill their heads

"HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?!" was one of the questions that Alfonzo thought about

"I...um...just...let's just ignore that can we?" asked Marco

"Marco, you grown a beard!" Jackie pointed at Marco's majestic facial hair

"Yeah, I grown a beard but now I need to say something to Star." said Marco. He turns around and speaks to Star

"Star, your kingdom has been captured"

"What!? By who?!" asked Star

"It was the monsters, and it gets worst"

"How worst?" Star asked

"Oh boy, well... I got to tell you. Weeellllllllllllll, y-y-your mother is d-d-d-dead." Star fell to her knees at four words that came out of Marco's mouth. _Your mother is dead, your mother is dead._

"I-I-I just don't believe you..." Star began to cry

"Look, I'm sorry about your mom, Star. I really am but, you still need to get your kingdom back." said Marco

"Go to Hell!" Star punch Marco in the face

"Oh just stop punching me for one minute!" shouted Marco

"Um...guys?" Jackie was still confused why are they fighting. They are best friends! They fought monsters and she destroyed her wand to protect him!

"What is it?" asked Marco

"Can you guys stop fighting? I mean, you guys are besties! You fought monsters and demons! Star, it's okay to lose someone personal, it's part of life. Marco, you left her for five years, that not what besties do!" explained Jackie

"You know what, you're right." said Marco, then punch Jackie in the face

"I'm just kidding."

"Dude! You changed! You just punched a girl in the face!" said Alfonzo

"Shut up. Star, look I'm sorry I left you for five years. It's just that, I WAS STUCK IN A HOLE!" shouted Marco

"YOU LEFT ME FOR FIVE YEARS!" Star got punched in the face by Marco and fell to the ground, knocked out

"Why did you punch her Marco!?" Ferguson asked why would Marco punch his best friend

"It's because she was getting on my nerves." said Marco

"That's not a good excuse" said Alfonzo

"Want me to punch you?" threatened Marco

"No no, it's okay" said Alfonzo

"It's great to have you back, Marco" said Ferguson

"Thanks, now who wants to help me get Star and Jackie to the nurse's room?" asked Marco

"I'm in" said Ferguson and Alfonzo

"Great" Marco began picking Star and hold her on his shoulders while Ferguson and Alfonzo just drag her around. They opened the door and found Janna at the door.

"Don't tell a soul." said Marco. Janna nodded

They went on and on walking through the school trying to find the nurse's room, avoiding students and guards since they will arrest them or something. A few hours later, they found the nurse's room. They went in and immediately, everyone turned to them, jaws dropped. Marco saw Jeremy and Justin with several casts on their bodies and bruised. The nurses were Brittney and Hope. Why would Brittney become a nurse. She was spoiled by her parents, maybe a change of heart I guess. And the real Nurse was Ms. Skullnick

"Yes, yes, I'm dead, how I come back anyways, can you do me a favour?" Marco dropped Star on a empty bed and put Jackie on another bed as well.

"Take care of them." Marco walks out of the door a long with Ferguson and Alfonzo.

As Marco walks out of the door, he takes deep breath and let it all out. He missed Echo Creek and his parents. The night sky, filled with stars, the walls, made out of quartz. Everything has changed in the last five years. He opens his bag and found his watch. It said 10 pm. _Time to sleep, but where?_ thought Marco. He walks to Star's room and opens the door. He immediately fall onto the soft bed. It smell like Star. He felt like he could sleep forever. The smell reminds him of his adventures with Star. He slowly, slept away in the bed. But, he couldn't sleep, _being a guard of the kingdom and pretending to be a principal so that I can take care of her, that is going to be hard._ Marco wwas guilty about leaving Star for five years. With that, he just needs to get some sleeping pills. He stands up and gets his dimensional scissors, he rips apart the air and a portal appeared in the room. He goes through it and finds himself in Pixtopia. He cuts another portal and he returns in the infirmary. He gets the sleeping pills and left a couple bucks on the counter.

He goes back to Star's from and take some water. He puts the pills in and chug the water in. Immediately, he felt sleepy. He went to bed and pulled up the blankets. _This coat is too rough!_ Marco takes of his coat and throws his coat into a basket. His red hoodie, snugged with dirt and blood, he wondered why he hasn't cleaned his hoodie yet. He will do it tomorrow, he just needed some rest.


	12. I'm sorry

**Hello there! ReachMyCake100 here, with another chapter of ' Friends Till The End '! Thanks so much for the support and views. I just can't believe my first story was a hit! Thanks so much I can't thank you enough! Anyways, I don't any of he characters of this story and reviews will be great! I am also sorry about the delay. ENJOYING TIME IN 3... 2... 1!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

The sunshine blinded Marco and disrupted his sleep. So, he closes the curtains and takes of his hoodie and wears his old, worn out, teared coat. H eputs back his hood and opens the door. To his surprise, Star was in front of him the moment he opened the door.

"Good sleep sleepy head?" Star mocked Star

"What are you doing here?" asked Marco confused how Star was here so quickly even though the school is a maze.

"Just here to get my stuff, but it looks like this room was taken by a jerk who hit me in head!" Star slaps Marco in the face, leaving a red stop on his cheeks

"Look, I'm sorry about our fight last night but, you kept punching me in the face!" said Marco with anger in his eyes

"Oh, just shut up Marco! You need to act your age!" Star was tired of Marco.

"I AM ACTING MY AGE!" Marco shouted so hard that the entire school heard it.

"I AM TRYING TO APOLOGIES! BUT YOU JUST KEEP ON HITTING ME IN THE FACE!" Marco was tired of Star blabbing

"Please just give me a reason why should I forgive you!" said Star

"It's because I love you!" Marco quickly realised what he said and quickly covered his mouth. He was blushing like crazy. He just had a emotion he can't get out of his head. Was it hate, confused, love? _Did I really just say that!_ Marco slapped his face multiple times to get the system out of his head but it was futile.

"Look, I'm sorry bout our fight last night but, you are just so... frustrating!" Marco quickly slammed the door in front of her

Star just couldn't believe want Marco just said. He said he loves her. _You're also frustrating Marco, but in a lovable way_ thought Star. She opened the door and grabbed her stuff. She notices Marco taking a shower in her bathroom, _I needed to use that_. Star was just confused how Marco was back, and how he got out of that hole or the fact when did he fell for her. She was just lost in her mind why Marco took five whole years to come back to her. She quickly grabs her bag and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Marco was done taking a shower and quickly dried up. He grabs his toothbrush and toothpaste and brushes his teeth. He was thinking how he was suppose to make Star forgive him. _Maybe some flowers? a party? Who am I kidding, Star is never going to forgive me. She just really really mad about that thing that I did. It was just five years! But, it's also a long time. Maybe, a little bit of hope will stick us together again. Besides, we are The Mess Up Twins, who can break that?_ All of the sudden, Marco's phone began to ring. He takes his phone from his bag and quickly answers it.

"This is Marco speaking." said Marco

"Marco, we need your help." a voice was calling Marco, a manly voice

"What is it River?" asked Marco to his Captain, River Butterfly

"The monsters has found one of our secret bases! It took a quarter of our army!" Marco spitted out his toothbrush

"A QUARTER!?" Marco couldn't believe that the monsters already took a quarter of their army

"Yes, I guess the attack will have to be delayed, I will ca-"

"I now some people who an help the fight" Marco cuts in

"Who is it?" asked River totally confused

"Star Butterfly and the entire university." answered Marco

"NO! I WILL NOT PUT DANGER TO INNOCENT PEOPLE!" refused River

"It's the only way for us to take back the kingdom." explained Marco

"Fine, if you say so, General." River sighed and close his phone.

Marco turns the tap on and puts water in his mouth and spits it out. _Don't worry Marco, the rebellion will win this war._ Marco puts on his clothes and walks out of Star's room.

* * *

Star walked down the halls of the university. She just finished her class about some guy making letters math problems. She gets to her room and opened her door, it was empty. Like super empty, all her rubbish was gone, all her clothes was in her closet and, no Marco. _Did he go away? Oh man, I messed up!_ Star began to worry that Marco went away or something. She checked outside her window and found Marco's coat. _Did he leave? Uh! Why did I say all those words!_ Star punch herself multiple time in the face for making Marco leave. She heard a portal behind her and a pair of hands grabbed her, pulling into the portal. At the other side, she saw a concrete room. The walls had several cracks and stains on it. In the middle, was a small chandelier, a table and two chairs at the opposite sides of the table. Two guards put her down on one of the chairs and suddenly, another portal appears in front of the table. It was Marco. He was wearing his red hoodie, a cool pair of sunglasses, a mark on his neck that says 'General'. He was wearing his same black sleek jeans, covered with dirt and blood. Marco was looking at Star dead in the eye.

"Will you join the rebellion?" Star was confused like what?

"What do you mean?" asked Star

"The kingdom was captured by monsters, remember? Anyways, Jackie, Ferguson and Alfonzo agreed to join the rebellion." Marco was serious.

"I just want to know, what is going on." Star wanted a explanation

"We need someone with the family air-loom, which is you. We will extract the power from the wand and use it to power our special weapon that will definitely end the monsters" explained Marco

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? EXTRACTING THE POWER FROM THE WAND TO A DEATH WEAPON OR SOMETHING! YOU NEED TO HAVE A STRONG ARMY NOT A STRONG WEAPON!" Star was enraged by he plan Marco is trying to pull of.

"That's the only way, Star. We lost a quarter of our men. We are getting the university students and start to train them, and you are our only chance to get the kingdom back." Marco was still serious, talking in a calm voice.

"You just need a brain check, Marco!" Marco was not affected by the insult, rather he just grabs the wand from Star's hand

"HEY!"

"Knock her out." Star was bonked on the head and fell to the ground

"Just need a little more time..." Marco rips open a portal and goes through it.

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of this chapter of 'Friends Till The End'. Thanks for reading this chapter and give reviews. ! don't own Characters blah blah blah. SEE YA LATER! ;D**

 **~~~ReachMyCake100~~~**


	13. Friend Issues

**Hello there! ReachMyCake100 here! With a new chapter of ' Friends Till The End '! I don't own any of the characters. Give reviews and favorite or follow the story or me. ENJOYING TIME IN 3... 2... 1!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Marco walks through the halls of the rebellion base to take back Mewni, he hated making Star hate him but it was the only way to win. Soldiers or trainees will nod at him, he just keeps nodding back. He finally reach the operation room. He opens the door and reveals a wide, round table with the castle blueprints. around it was eight chairs with two seats empty. He looks at his fellow friends, at his left were Jackie, Ferguson and a tall and slim girl. On his right, was River Butterfly, Alfonzo and Yvgenny. He sat on the chair in the middle, Star was suppose to be here but she is currently knocked out.

"Let the meeting start. Currently, monsters has taken most of the equipment of the castle and us with a quarter of the equipment, River, how well did the students train?" asked Marco

"Well, they are mostly just tired. the average were little tired but the fat ones are unable to train anymore. Just about five people are still training." Marco sighed hearing that news.

"Jackie, what did the spies get?" asked Marco for Jackie to see the spies found something

"Well, the monsters have gathered some of the monsters from the bases and command towers to the castle, which we are targeting." said Jackie

"But, we can capture the bases and command towers if we have enough troops to take them over." said Ferguson

"At least that is good news. Alfonzo, did we get the wand's power extracted yet?" Marco was wondering about the current status of the wand's power

"Oh, well um... We were able to extract some of the power but..."

"But what?" Marco was starting to get worried the wand was destroyed or something

"If we extract more power from the wand, it will turn into a massive bomb and will explode." Marco sighed again, now the weapon won't be ready

"Is there any other way to extract the power?" Marco tried to find any other way to extract the power from the wand

"Well, there is another way but, it is risky" said Alfonzo

"What is it?"

"We must kill Star to get the po-"

"WHAT!?" Marco couldn't believe what he just heard

"It's the only way to get the power, Marco." said Alfonzo slowly hiding under the table

"But, there must be another way!" Marco was starting to get worried

"Marco, look, If we want the power from the wand we must kill Star" Yvgenny explained

"You must be joking! There is no way that is the only other way!" Marco began pacing around the table

"Maybe, we can killing River?" said Ferguson

"NO! STAR WILL JUST HATE ME MORE!" Marco shouted at Ferguson and punched him in the face

"Ow! Marco! That hurt!" said Ferguson

"GAH! I HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS!" Marco stormed out of the operation room.

"He just becoming more difficult everyday." Alfonzo was tired of Marco's bickering

"Me too. We need the old Marco back" said Jackie

"But, how?" asked Yvgenny

"We just need some hope that he will change to his old self." River tried to cheer everyone up, but it didn't

"You are always depending on hope, River! Marco isn't going to change! Him and Star will always be arguing about their relationship, and the kingdom has been captured!" Jackie stormed out of the room. Soon, Yvgenny and Alfonzo began to leave the room. Then Ferguson. River was alone with the long slim girl, he felt like if he was useless now. He soon, left the room.

* * *

Marco walked down the halls trying to get to the medical room quickly. He always trusted Yvgenny but he and the others wanted to kill Star to jut get a weapon. _Star was right, I don't need a strong weapon._ Marco finally found the found the medical room. He takes a deep breath and goes into the room. The medical room must be the most cleanest room in the base. The walls and the floor were clean and no mess. The matress were made out of spider silk and cotton with pillows which feels like touching the most softest thing in the multiverse. The room had 12 beds perfectly arranged and a door at the left. Marco pulls back his hood and goes into the other room. On the other room, it was like the same as the first room but with only one bed. On the bed was his mother, Angie Diaz. She had battle scars and wounds that were patch up.

"Hey mom." Marco picked up a chair and sat down next to his mother

"Hello, dear. Sorry about your father." Angie than frowned

"Hey, the monsters got the element of surprise when they attacked the secret base. Nothing to be sad about." Marco tried cheer up his mother

"But, it was secret. No one could find it."

"We suspect it was a spy giving information to Toffee. We are securing all of the restricted areas until further notice." Marco said

"I hope you find the traitor."

"Oh, I will find that traitor." Marco said with a determined voice.

"And how is Star?" Angie asked

"Still hates me. I wish I had the old Star back." Marco sighed

"There will be a time the old Star will be back. Just hope." Angie handed Marco a locket. Marco looked at the locked, why will his mother give this to him? HE realised it was the gift that he was suppose to give to Star on Christmas. It was made out of gold and had a tint of blue in it. The locket was Star shaped with a word printed on it. It said ' Merry Christmas! '.

"Where did you find this?" Marco asked

"I found it in your bag. I thought since Star wasn't here at the time, I would take care of it for a while. Now, you take care of it." Angie closed Marco's hand and pointed at the door.

"Go get her, Marco!" Angie fist pumped

"I will not let you down." Marco immediately rushed outside

"Pitiful" a portal appears and Toffee comes out

"TOFFEE!?" Angie was in disblief

"How I got in? Well, let's just say, Yvgenny is giving me a favor." said Toffee

"YVGENNY IS THE SPY!?" Angie always never believed Yvgenny he was joining the rebellion

"Let me just put you to sleep." Toffee pulls out a silenced gun and shoots Angie in the head, killing her

"Time to get to get Jackie now!" Toffee goes out of the room.


	14. Back To The Classics!

**Hello there! ReachMyCake100 with a new chapter of 'Friends Till The End '! I'm so pumped right now that I could just *heads explodes!. Sorry about that. Anyways, welcome back! Like always, give reviews to make the story THE BEST STORY YOU WILL EVER READ! I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! ENJOYING TIME IN 3... 2... 1!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

"I don't understand Why is Marco so complicated!" Star shouted walking in the base with Jackie, Ferguson and Alfonzo

"I know right! Marco is so stubborn!" Jackie agreed

"But, he is doing this for you, Star." Alfonzo said

"I know! But, he is always being the misunderstood bad boy he wanted to be five years ago!"

"I think he is trying to impress you." Ferguson said

"Look, I'm just going into my sector." Star walked to a door with words that said ' Sector Z-756 ' next to it.

"She is also being stubborn." Jackie crossed her arms

"We know. Let's try and make M-"

"Where is Star?" Marco ran at the trio

"She is at her sector. Why are you trying to find her?" Jackie asked

"I need to give Star the gift I was suppose to give her at Christmas." Marco showed them the locket

"Wow, that looks beautiful!" Alfonzo was amazed by the style of the locket

"Yep. Now, go hurry Marco!" shouted Ferguson

"Okay!" Marco goes through Star's sector door and closes it behind it

"He is growing up. Hurry, let's see what will happen!" Jackie runs to the room and was quickly followed by Ferguson and Alfonzo

* * *

This sector was the biggest room in the base. The ceilings were so high that you need 10 ladders to reach the top and the walls were filled with cracks big and small. The room had big cages that reached up to the ceiling and with doors. In it were quadruple-bunk beds that were full of weapons or junk that this sector's people keep. There was a small canteen that serves all kinds of food like that calzone which predicts your death or a plate of cheesy nachos. The sector was packed with mewmans or humans. Marco rushed through the crowd and manage to reach to Star's cage bed thing. HE opens the door and ask a rookie where is Star's bed.

"She is on the fourth bunk bed and third bed." said the rookie

"Thanks" thanked Marco

He went to the fourth bunk bed and into the third part of the bed. He sees Star reading a magazine about some fashion. He checks the area, it had multiple knives and guns, her wand next to her, a sword and a small golden crown. Star turns to Marco and gives him a why-are-you-here face.

"I'm just checking to see you" Marco was worried if she hated him like a bunch

"I know that's not the point." Star now gave Marco a just-tell-me-the-truth face

"Well, I wanted to give you a gift I was suppose to give to you on Christmas." Marco checks his pocket and gives Star his gift locket

"Why are you giving me this? You don't see me for five years!" Star shouted at Marco

"It's because I love you, and I want give you a gift. all I want in return is just forgiving me." said Marco

"I guess I can apologies. But, I'm still mad at you leaving me." Star gives Marco a quick kiss on the cheek and continues to read her magazine. Marco blushed like crazy and went down to his sector. But before he went out, he gets a calzone. HE takes a seat and eats it.

"You are going to die from old age." said the calzone

"Wes, thts gat." Marco swallowed his chunk of calzone and throws it in the dust bin. Marco went out of Sector Z-756 and goes to Sector B-472.


	15. Just your average day in the base

**HELLO THERE! REACHMYCAKE100 HERE! WITH A NEW CHAPTER OF ' Friends Till The End '! I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND GIVE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE GREAT! ENJOYING TIME IN 3... 2... 1!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Marco and Star now have began to become friends again with a secret relationship. Star got all of the power of the wand back and is recharged with a few upgrades made by Marco. Star returned the favor by helping Marco plan the attacks of the command towers and bases successfully. They have become the perfect team in history in the multiverse. One day, in the operation room...

"This base is where the monsters get their supply like food and water. If we can capture this base, the monsters will have no food or water" explained Jackie

"I scouted the area, this gate, has twenty guards but with no cameras. But, the back gate is unprotected but has cameras. We can also go through their plumbings, but it will have scavengers and bandits in there." Star turned to Marco

"Which way would you like us to go?" asked Star

"Maybe we can go through the front gate, we just have to use silencers. So, I pick that." Marco pointed at the front gate

"How are the recruits from Echo Creek high school doing, River?" asked Marco

"They are doing much better than the university so we n-"

"General Marco!" a mewman girl with an army uniform comes in

"What is it?" asked Marco

"We have found Toffee in the armory!" Marco turns to the others and turned back to the mewman

"HOW!?" Marco shouted

"We think it was the spy!"

"Let's go!" Marco quickly stood up and ran through the door, and the others

Marco grabs his sword and bow. Star gets her wand and changes it into a sword. Jackie gets her electric shotgun and turn it to kill. Ferguson and Alfonzo gets their own personalized AK-47 and turns it into semi mode. River gets his club and bashes some nails into it. They all meet back at the armory and leans against the wall near the armory.

"Just to make sure, turn your guns into stun. He may have some important information." Jackie turn her electric gun to stun and River pulls out the nails from his club

"But, he will never say anything!" whispered Star

"Just, try to, okay?" They all nodded

"Now, Ferguson. Flashbang." Ferguson passes Marco one of his flashbangs and throws it into the room. It explodes and they go in.

When the light disappeared, the armory had nothing in it. Nothing was in it. The gang was confused. Then, Toffee charges at Marco and shooting him at the leg. Star slashes Toffee at the chest and River bashes him in the face. Toffee sweep kick Star and River making them fall. Toffee brings out a knife and throws it at Jackie's stomach. Alfonzo and Ferguson aims at Toffee and pulls the triggers. Toffee easily dodge the bullets like if he practiced dodging bullets for one million times. Toffee finally reaches the duo and round house kicks their face. Toffee looks around and grins

"Pathetic" Toffee suddenly get stabbed at the back by Marco with a knife and punches him in the face.

Toffee pulls out the knife and throws it at Marco but easily dodged

"You need to work on your aim, you blind cold blooded slug." Marco pulls out his bow and pulls out an arrow from his bag

"For example." Marco turns around and let's go off the string. The arrow ricochet around the room and hits Toffee's knee. Toffee screams in pain.

"I will get you!" Toffee pulls out a pair of dimensional scissors and rips out a portal

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!" Marco suddenly got shot in the arm and fell down. He looks up and sees Toffee is gone. _S**t, Toffee got away._ Marco stood up and pulls out the knife from Jackie's stomach

"You okay?" asked Marco lending Jackie a hand

"I'm just okay, could get worst" said Jackie grabbing Marco's hand and getting up. She covered the wound with her hand from anymore blood getting out

"Agreed. Let's gets to the medical bay." Marco helped Star up and River. Jackie helps Alfonzo and Ferguson.

"Alfonzo, I got a small mission for you." Marco turned to Alfonzo

"What is it?" Marco grinned

"I need you to be a spy and infiltrate the castle." said Marco

"WHAT!?" the entire group ( except Marco ) shouted

"What? It's just a small mission, all you need to do is to get Toffee's trust by disguising yourself as a monster." Marco explained

"I don't care! He will see right through me!" Alfonzo punched Marco in the face. Everyone gasped about Alfonzo's action

"You made a big, big mistake." Marco take out his bow and loads and arrow in and aims at Alfonzo

"Just try and make a move. I will still shoot you between your eye." Marco pulled the string of his bow

"Marco, why are you doing this? If you kill him, it's considered treason." Star pushed Marco's bow away

"Look, we just need a volunteer to go on the mission." Marco turned to Alfonzo

"will you go, Alfonzo?" Marco gave Alfonzo the go-on-the-mission face

"Fine, what am I suppose to do?" Alfonzo crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow

"When we are ready to attack, you go and capture Toffee. We will back you up."

"But, you need to turn of your friendly hud so it will make it look real that our men are fighting you. Jackie, you go make his disguise and his fake id. Star and I will search for a perfect place to ambush them. But first, let's go to the medical bay, my arm is bleeding, and my leg." Marco pointed at his arm

"I agree, I just need to also get to medical bay" Jackie hold her stomach harder

"I think we all need to get to the medical bay." Alfonzo said

"You just got round kicked in the face, Alfonzo. That's not a serious injury." Marco said lamely

"Okay, but one thing. Who is the girl with the heart cheeks?" Alfonzo pointed at Star. Marco face slap his own face.

"I think Me, Jackie and Alfonzo needs to go to the medical bay." Marco, Jackie and Alfonzo walks out of the armory and searches for the medical bay.

"I worried for Marco" said Star

"Come on, sweetie. He is okay, he just needs some time to recover from the fight. He will be fine" said River putting his hands on Star's shoulder

"Not that, it's just that, I want the old Marco back. The Safe Kid." Star began to walk out of the room

"Let's just get some rest. We did fall down and hit our head." Ferguson crossed his arms

"Who are you?" said River

"Oh boy" Ferguson grabbed River's arm and dragged him to the medical bay

* * *

 **Hello there! ReachMyCake100 here! Just saying here to see if you're enjoying this story. You like it? Thank you! Anyways, the summary. Will Marco become the Safe Kid he was before? Is Alfonzo and River will get their memories back? Let's see next time on ' Friends Till The End '!**

 **~~~ReachMyCake100~~~**


	16. Mind Games

**Hello there my loyal followers! ReachMyCake100 here with a new chapter of ' Friends Till The End '! Sorry about the delay, I just needed some thinking about the next chapter Sorry! Anyways, reviews will be great and I don't own any of the characters, well later in the story I will make up some people like Alexander and Chuck but that's for future chapters! Help me make this story and this website more famous and popular by telling your friends bout this website ( and my story ) for it to be famous worldwide! ENJOYING TIME IN 3... 2... 1!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

"Hey, get of me!" Star and Marco were attempting to strap Alfonzo to the memory chair but he is stubborn

"We are just trying to get your memories back!" Star manage to strap Alfonzo's left wrist to the chair

"What if I don't want to remember my memories!" Alfonzo's right wrist was strap to the chair

"Finally, he was getting very very hard to be strap on to the chair" said Marco. Suddenly, Ferguson kicks the door open with River behind him

"Your dad needs to use that chair" said Ferguson

"After we get back Alfonzo's memory" Star points at Alfonzo squirming around the chair

"Well, we need to hurry. Your dad is very annoying without his memory if me." Ferguson puts River in front of him

"I like butterflies." River was drooling

"Let's do this quick Marco, I don't want my father being like this." Star and Marco goes through a wooden door

Ferguson checks the memory room since he hasn't been here before. The room was a square block with grey walls, ceilings and floor with a small chair with a weird helmet with wires and plugs and on Alfonzo's head. On his left, there was a big window that was a safety room. There was also a small wooden door that was a little bit small for him, but he just go in. He has found himself in the room.

Ferguson checked the small room. It had a bunch of levers,switches, button etc. There was also a small TV at the corner right of the room where Star and Marco and Star are with a control panel.

"Ferguson, put River on a chair and check on the TV to see what his memories." ordered Marco

"Sir yes sir." Ferguson puts River on a small chair and checks the TV

"Ready"

"Okay. Star, transfer the memories to the TV" Star nodded. She quickly press enter on a laptop and sparks began at the other room and blinding lights come in. Marco and Star cover their eyes to avoid being blind. When the light dies down. They quickly check the room. Everything was there.

"What's on the TV Ferguson?" Marco turns around to Ferguson

Ferguson checks the TV but it was just blank. Suddenly, a video came up. The video starts with him being a baby. Then, another video comes in and it was in a bathroom? Then, a camera appears in front of the TV with the reflection of Alfonzo so this must be a memory. Alfonzo walks forward and opens the door in front of him. It revealed to be Star's room.

"What is this memory?" Star raised an eyebrow. MArco shrugged

Alfonzo walks around Star's room and opens a drawer next to Star's bed and inside was a small book that had sprinkles and small gems at the edge with some cuts. HE opens it and comes in some secret stuff of Star's.

"Looks like Star think Marco is very sweet and cute" said Alfonzo's memory

"Um... Why is Alfonzo checking my old journal?"

"Chapter 72. I miss you."

"Oh god" Star covered her mouth

"Ill read it to you. Well, Marco has been killed just awhile ago. Maybe, I will just , I don't know kill myself? I'm just really sad. MAybe, go back to Mewni? Pixtopia? The dimension will be great then here where Marco died. Shesh, Star really cares for Marco." said memory Alfonzo

"Okay, that's to personal. Nope nope nope nope nope nope no-"

"Shut up, another memory is coming in." Marco put a finger on Star's mouth which make her blush a little bit.

The screen shows a bedroom. Marco's eyes becomes wide open.

"How the f**k did Alfonzo got into my room"

It wasn't Marco's old room on Earth, it was a different room. The walls has strips of purple,orange,pink and blue and it had a pink floor and a roof that had a fan

"What room?" Star turned to Marco

"My room at Mewni." Alfonzo walks around the room and opens a drawer next to Marco's bed at the right hand side. It shows a journal that is brown and torn

"If he f*****g reads that thing I will fu-"

"Marco, your language!" Marco blushed a little bit

"Looks like Marco also has a journal." said memory Alfonzo

"That fu-"

"Marco." Star turned to Marco and slapped him in the face

"Your language!" Marco blushed even more

"Chapter 1, Knight's word."

"This my first day of training and I was very very tired. Now, that I'm training to become a knight for the kingdom, The Queen asked me to disguise myself as a principal and replace Echo Creek University's old principal with me to protect Star" said memory Alfonzo

"Well, that's sweet" Star made a small smile

" Oh s**t. The monsters are attacking, need to run!" memory Alfonzo pulls out Star dimensional scissors and rips a portal out and goes through it. It ends there

"This doesn't make any sense" Marco stroke his beard

"What do you mean?" Star crossed her arms

"I mean, the fact that it keeps showing memories of our journals but not memories of you." explained Marco

"Actually, that is true. We just have memories about Alfonzo reading our journals." suddenly, a video comes up again. This time with Star.

"Get that one!" Marco pointed at the screen. Star quickly gets to the computer and clicks 'enter'. Blinding lights comes in again. After that, they check on Alfonzo

"So Alfonzo, you remember me?" Star asked

"Of course you idiot! What, you think I'm the dumb one? IS THAT IT!?" shouted Alfonzo

"Hey, take it easy man." Star puts her hands in front gesturing Alfonzo to back off

"GAH! WHY IS EVERYONE ONE THINK I'M THE SAFE KID!?"

"He has my memories, great." Marco said with sarcasm

"Let's put in River now. Like right no, he is drooling all over the floor." said Marco

"Okay." said Star getting her father

Marco rested his head on his hands. _Why would the memories about him reading our journals first instead of Star's one. I mean, it came before he read our journal. Let's just get River onto the machine now._ Marco sighed and grabs River to the chair.

* * *

 **Hello again! I hope you enjoyed this story! I'm greatly sorry about the delay. Anyways, one of my OC is coming in the next chapter. his name is Alexander ( Alex for short ). SEE YA LATER! ;D**

 **~~~ReachMyCake100~~~**


	17. Out Of The Picture

**Hello there! ReachMyCake100 here with a new chapter of ' Friends Till The End '! Again, help me and the website become bigger and inspire new people to write by telling your friends about this website. I don't own any of the characters except for Alexander. ENJOYING TIME IN 3... 2... 1!1**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 _November 24_

 _Looks like the army is preparing to capture Toffee and war. Alfonzo will be a spy but we need to of his friendly HUD so I need to be careful who I shoot. My dad got his memory back, Jackie recovered from her wound an-_

"Yoink!" Alexander takes Star's journal

"Hey! Give that back!" Star jumps from her bed and tries to take her journal back from Alexander

"What! I'm just looking in your little diary! Is the little princess gonna cry" said Alexander with a mocking voice

"Just give it back!" Star punches Alexander in the face knocking to the floor. Everyone turned to face the scene

"Why you little punk!" Alexander quickly stands up and shoves Star "I will give ya a black eye to let you see who you're messing with!"

Star looked at the jerk Alexander. His skin was deep sea color and ruby eyes. HE had a leather tunic that was colored with red and blue. He wears a pair of shorts and was bare foot. Star normally heard rumors about Alexander being a bully but in battle, he was a coward. He was just like Jeremy but, buffer and taller. He was twice as bigger than Star and was smelly like an ogre. He grabs Star by the throat and cracks his knuckles ready to punch until a friend of Star's came.

"Alexander!" Marco shouted behind Alexander. HE turns around and drops Star on the ground

"You want a beating to little man?" Alexander cracks his knuckles again

"If you don't want to be sold to Toffee, give back Star's journal and apologies to her." Marco said

"I'm not taking words from a scrawny human like you kiddo." Marco narrowed his eyes

"Then, I guess you wouldn't mind me doing this!" Marco pulls out a knife from his jeans and stabs Alexander's knee and punch his face

"I will be taking this." Marco grabs Star's journal and throws it to her hands

"Take that as a favor Star." Marco grabbed his knife and walks out of the sector. Star was speechless. _Did he just did that for me?_ Star couldn't help but have a small little smile on her lips. Star follows Marco to his sector.

Alexander covers his knee and get s some cloth to heal it

"I will get you, Marco Diaz!" shouted Alexander

* * *

In the computer lab...

'So what's your name for your disguise?" asked Jackie

"I think, Jack?" Alfonzo really wasn't sure about anything

"Yeah, I don't think so. Maybe, Grizzy?" said Jackie

"Maybe, but I just need some thinking. The plan is so idiotic, risky and not planed out." Alfonzo

"Well, you know Marco. Even though all of his plan is idiotic and stupid but, they work out." said Jackie

"I guess, let's just go with that name." Alfonzo sighed. Suddenly, a virus warning appears in front of the computers

"What the f**k is this?" Jackie types a protocal in case of a virus attack

"Looks like it's a small virus, maybe from the monsters" Suddenly, the lights go out

"What the heck?" Alfonzo turns to Jackie

"How are you in your electronic skills?" Jackie turns to Alfonzo and raised an eyebrow

"I don't know, maybe like 4 out of ten?" said Jackie

"Good enough" Alfonzo grabs Jackie's arm and runs out of the room.

They run through the halls, passing confused trainees and sergeant that mumbled about what happened. About one hour later, they reach the electricity room

"I'm a master of gadgets, time to up my game with electronics" Alfonzo opens the door and complete darkness comes

"Get your torchlight Jackie" Alfonzo pulls out a torchlight and turns it on and Jackie did the same thing

The stairs was narrow like a piece of paper so Alfonzo goes in first and quickly followed by Jackie. She checks out the staircase since there was nothing to do than walking down the narrow stairs. The walls had pipes and spider webs. This place must not have been checked on for a long time since it was dark and the base was under ground. They finally made it to the end of the flight of stairs and a door at the end. It had some kind of speak box with a button at the bottom

"Password please" said the box

"Season Two." Alfonzo pressed the button and said these words and the door opened slowly. Jackie took a huge gulp and goes in with Alfonzo.

"Welcome to the electricity room, don't touch anything or you might explode this place sky high" warned Alfonzo

"Aren't we underground?" Jackie giggled a little bit

"Be serious Jackie, I mean it." Alfonzo points at Jackie

The electricity room was just a grey box with some switches and a table with a computer. Jackie was bored, this happens all the time. It happened always, like that time with Marco making some microwaved burritos and that time when Alfonzo kept on opening and closing the lights in Sector L - 01.

Alfonzo searches the computer t see whats the problem with the lights. _Time to put in AFB_ Alfonzo grinned and pulled out a small bug from his pocket and puts it on the keyboard. AFB was a invention that Alfonzo made to fix any problems that will help the army if the monsters had some kind of power source that powered the kingdom. It sorta look like a spider

"Okay, AFB. Look at me." Alfonzo turned on his electronic arm band and speaks to the spider. The spider turns around facing him.

"Okay. AFB, check the power at the base." with that, AFB goes into the computer and the lights turns back on.

"Great, that will help. Okay, AFB, come back to me." AFB comes back and Alfonzo picks in up and puts it in his pocket.

"Okay le-" the lights turn of again

"What the heck." Alfonzo pulls out AFB again

"AFB, what's wrong?" asked Alfonzo

"Power is temporary, only way to keep powers permanent by keeping me in computer." said AFB

"Geez. Okay, AFB, go back to the computer and turn back the power on and don't come back to me" AFB hopped put of Alfonzo's hand and goes back into the computer. The lights turn back on again

"Well, I guess that's it. Okay Jac-" a portal appears at Alfonzo's left side. Alfonzo grabs his AK-47 and aims at the portal. A hand grabs it and brings it into the portal.

"ALFONZO! HELP!" Alfonzo turns around and Jackie was being kidnapped.

"I'm coming!" Alfonzo grabs Jackie's hand and tries to pull her back in. A huge fist punches Alfonzo and grabbing Jackie away into the portal

"NO!" Alfonzo grabs a walkie talkie from the table and turns it on

"MARCO! JACKIE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!" shouted Alfonzo

"Um... not now, Alfonzo."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT NOW!?"

"I am discussing a plan with Star and the others."

"JACKIE HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED YOU DINGUS!" shouted Alfonzo

"WHAT!?"

"THAT'S WHAT I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU!"

"Okay, okay. I will get a team to re-"

"Are you that dumb!?" shouted Alfonzo

"What do you mean?" Marco was confused

"It's a trap! Toffee will get Jackie to lure us to a trap that may be successful if you don't be careful!" said Alfonzo

"Great, GREAT!" shouted Marco

"I'm gonna try and get my fake id card for the disguise, maybe even save Jackie. Let's try and get this mission done!"

"Okay, I hope we can capture Toffee, he needs to be captured. Out." Alfonzo puts down the walkie talkie and sighed _Jackie has been captured, One of out bases have been destroyed and I'm risking my life to capture Toffee, this is going to be a terrible battle that we have a small chance to win._

* * *

 **Hello again! How was the chapter? Good or bad? You tell me. Anyways, What happened to Jackie? Will the power will stay on permanently? Is the mission going to be successful? Find out in the next chapter of ' Friends Till The End '!**

 **~~~ReachMyCake100~~~**


	18. Victory must have Sacrifices

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story and exploring this website! Give reviews and I don't own ant of the characters. Anyways, ENJOYING TIME IN 3... 2... 1...**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

" **This is Silent Eagle 2, how are you Hawk Eye 3?"**

 **"This is Hawk Eye 3, I'm doing good Silent Eagle 2."**

 **"Hey Marco, you okay? You have motion sickness remember?"** said Hawk Eye 3

 **"I learn to control it. How is Toffee?"**

 **"Toffee still same as ever. Hey Marco,"**

 **"Yeah Alfonzo?"**

 **"Where do you think they put Jackie?"**

 **"I dunno"**

 **"S**t, I need to go!"**

"Do you think we will win, Star?" Marco turned around to Star

"Of course! We will win because we have you as a leader! You're a great leader!" Marco blushed a bit

"Hey, you love birds better be focused on the mission!" said Ferguson

"What? Need to have a little support from Star. She's my main man. woman" Marco was trying to think of a name

"Hey Star, next I'll be the main man." Ferguson chuckled

"Yeah sure" said Star

" **We are at the castle guys!** " said Silent Eagle 2

" **Okay, I'll try t-** " an explosion cuts Silent Eagle 2

" **Silent Eagle do you copy? SILENT EA-** "

"Hey, there is no time to worry about that! They always make it out alive." said Marco

* * *

"Toffee still same as ever. Hey Marco" Alfonzo wanted to ask Marco a question

" **Yeah Alfonzo?** "

"Where do you think they put Jackie?" asked Alfonzo

" **I dunno** " Alfonzo sees the door opening

"S**t, need to go!" Alfonzo turns of his ear plug. Toffee enters the room

" **Hey fish head, don't worry about gettin killed cause you won't.** " said Ferguson

Alfonzo checks the room. The room was made out of blue bricks and paintings of River and Moon Butterfly. Pillars hold the roof of room and a campfire. Toffee pulls a chair next to him and sits down staring at the fire.

" **We're almost ready** " Alfonzo walks to Toffee but suddenly stopped by fear. Toffee stands up and walks in front of Alfonzo

"We are ready, Grizzy" said Toffee putting a hand on Alfonzo's shoulder which made him more nervous. Toffee turns to the fire again.

"There is a traitor in our midst, Grizzy" said Toffee

"How? Who?" Alfonzo tried to get Toffee's trust

"It doesn't matter! I'm always one step ahead of them. They won't know what hit them" Toffee opens the door and quickly followed by Alfonzo.

The hallway had a red carpet and monsters at the sides. Alfonzo took a big gulp at the sight of everything. But, there was one that made Alfonzo's heart stop. A giant cow man hybrid with elephant tusk. It had a six pack for his six packs for his six packs. It had a bionic arm and leg. Think of it as a minotaur. It also had two battle axea at his back. _I hope Toffee doesn't see through my disguise_. Alfonzo weared a browns coat and a white scarf. He had a computer change his appearance to a Grizzly bear.

"Chuck my friend!" Toffee pat his back

"Hello there Toffee!" Chuck had a thick german accent

"They are ready to hear your speech that will end the mewmans and humans once and for all!" Alfonzo began to sweat

"OF course Chuck, of course" Toffee has a small grin on his face

Chuck moved out of Toffee's way and a door was there. Toffee turns to Alfonzo

"Come! Grizz!" Toffee Pushed the door and the kingdom was bright and gloomy. By bright, it was just filled with lights and torches. Rain started to pour down and touch the skin of the monsters all around the royal garden. Toffee and Alfonzo walks onto the balcony and the monsters began to chant "TOFFEE TOFFEE!". Alfonzo tried to calm down but only made it worst.

"QUIET!" shouted Toffee. The monsters becomes quiet. It was so quiet you can hear the rain droplets touching the ground

"As you all know, the humans and mewmans have joined forces to defeat us. Well, they are foolish to think that they will win!" the monsters laughed

"We have taken over Mewni! The strongest dimension of all time! We have taken over dimensions with strength and technology. Tomorrow, we will take over the earth dimension!" Alfonzo eyes becomes wider. _They're gonna attack tomorrow!?_ Two VTOLs comes in behind the kingdom

" **Open fire!** " shouted Hawk Eye 3. Alfonzo immidietally opens fire on one of the VTOLs. Swarms of VTOLs comes and surrounds the kingdom. Rope comes out and soldiers charges. Chuck pulled out his two battle axes and jumps at one of the VTOLs.

"Grizz! We meet at the citadel!" Toffee pulls out a revolver and shoots one of the mewmans that was charging at him with a knife.

" **Hey Alfonzo! hurry up and tell us where is Toffee going! I can't see him at the balcony!** " shouted Ferguson through the ear plug.

"He's going for the citadel!" Alfonzo pulls out a small knife and stabs the human at his back

" **Okay! Is there any short cut that doesn't require me to shoot something?** " asked Ferguson

"Well, you can go through the west coast but it will take longer!" Alfonzo pulls out his M16 and shoots two mewmans coming at him

"I f*****g hate killing my own army!" Alfonzo throws his knife at another human

" **It's okay! Just make sure you find Toffee! We're going to get him!** " Ferguson turns off his ear plug

" **Hey Alfonzo, good luck there my friend!** " said Marco

"You too!" Alfonzo turns off his ear plug and goes to the citadel

* * *

" **Star! Silent Eagle 1 is down! We need some reinforcment!** " shouted Ferguson

" **I'm working on it** **! Alfonzo! Have you found Toffee yet?"** asked Star

"Not ye- woah!" Alfonzo barely dodge a knife to the chest. He pulls out a pistol and pulls the trigger.

"It's just, we have more men than I have counted last time!" said Alfonzo

" **Marco made a trade with the demon king and queen but, Tom disagreed.** **But still, we got demons on our sides. Please be careful when you encounter one, The King and Queen send in their most savage and powerful men.** " Explained Star

"How can you know about this?" asked Alfonzo

" **I gone with him to make the trade.** " said Star

"Sounds like he wants you to be on his side all of the time!" said Alfonzo

" **You guessing what I'm thinking, Alfonzo?** " asked Ferguson

"Oh yeah"

"Star and Marco,"

" **Stiing on a tree,** "

"K.I.S.S.I.N- Ah!" a sound of a fireball can be heard.

" **Alfonzo! Are you okay?** " asked Star

"Just tryin-gah! to avoid bei-woah! being burnt alive!" Alfonzo turns off the ear plug

"(demonic voice) YOU DARE TAKE OVER THE ENTIRE MULTIVERSE, MORTAL?" said a flying, super beefed up demon

"If I could, then yes. Eat bullets!" Alfonzo pulls out his M16 and shoots at the demon. He manges to hit one of it's wings and it fell to the ground in front of Alfonzo. Alfonzo stomps on the demons head and pulls out a Five Seven and aims it at the demons head

"Hey, it's not that bad. I mean, you can see the afterlife, hope you see the devil." Alfonzo pulls the trigger and continues his way to the citadel.

Alfonzo puts his Five Seven and brings out the M16. It was a nightmare for Alfonzo to be seeing the once beautiful and overly bright kingdom to a dark and gloomy battlefield. The sky was crimson red just like Marco's hoodie. Alfonzo now started to run because all of the sudden, explosions started to come to the ground.

"This is Crazy!" Alfonzo started to run even faster

Alfonzo started to shoot the bombs that were going to land in front of him. No matter how much he shot, bombs still comes in. A bomb exploded near him and he fell to the ground. He quickly got up and immediately ran. Nothin was going to slow him down, he needed to get to the citadel. A monster comes in, it was Lobster Claws.

"Oh, hey Grizz!" said Lobster Claws

"Hey there Lobster Claws, is there any way I can get to the citadel without getting blown to bits?" a mewman charges at Alfonzo but quickly pulls out a knife and stabs it to death.

"Wow! You're really hardcore!" said Lobster Claws

"To have victory, you must have gains and to get gains, you must kill." Alfonzo started to run again

"Can I follow you?" asked Lobster Claws. Alfonzo stops and turns around to Lobster Claws

"Just try to not get killed." Lobster Claw jumped up in the air

"Where are we going?" Alfonzo face palmed himself

"We're going to the citadel. Where Toffee will be." said Alfonzo

"I guess you have replaced Chuck? He will get really get really angry if someone is better than Chuck." warned Lobster Claws

"What do you mean? I really don't know about Chuck." Lobster Claws gasp

"I guess you're a dead man if you don't know about anything about Chuck." said Lobster Claws

"Well, tell me about him on the way to the way to the citadel." Alfonzo didn't really understand Chuck. All he knew about him was that he was super beefed up.

"Well, Chuck is a hot headed guys when it comes to his job as right hand men, anyone who take his job, he will kill them secretly without Toffee knowing. But, that was just a rumor." Lobster Claws grabbed Alfonzo's hand and ran "Hurry up!"

"IS there anymore information about Chuck?" asked Alfonzo

"Nope, that's all I got!" Lobster Claws holds Alfonzo's hand harder

"Not to hard Lobster Claws!" Alfonzo shouted

"Sorry!"

The nightmare started again. Demons and human corpse on the battle ground. Alfonzo was starting to nearly vomit but swallowed it back in. At some points demons and humans will get in their way but, the duo were stronger than them. When they reaches half way to the citadel, Alfonzo finds what he was looking for, Toffee. At his side was his right hand man, Chuck with ten or twenty monsters protecting their leader from the demons, mewmans or humans.

"Hello their, Grizz and Lobster Claws." said Chuck

"H-hello C-c-chuck and T-t-t-toffee." Alfonzo was about to break his cover

"Hello there, Grizz. Nice to see you in one piece." said Chuck which made Alfonzo a little more comfortable. Toffee walked up to him and grabbed his hand

"Human blood on your hands, Grizz." Toffee smiled at Alfonzo

"Yes, Toffee. We must go now, we lost too much men." said Alfonzo

"Victory is not measured by losses, Grizz."

" **Hey Alfonzo! We're here!** " Alfonzo's eyes became wider

"It's measured by gains" a monster gave Toffee a homing rocket launcher and a VTOL came in. Alfonzo jaws dropped down to the floor. Ferguson was in that VTOL. Toffee pulls the trigger and the rocket hits the VTOL

" **GAH! THIS IS SILENT EAGLE 2! WE'RE HIT! WE'RE H-** " The VTOL crashed. Two monsters go in and grabbed Ferguson. They dragged him out of the VTOL and force him to kneel. Alfonzo, Chuck and Toffee walked up to Ferguson and Toffee crouched down to Ferguson's eye level

"You know what I'm looking for. Who betrayed me?" Toffee smiled at Ferguson

"YOU SON OF A B***H, I WILL NEVER TELL YOU ANYTHING! GO TO HELL!" Toffee's smile turned to anger. Toffee punched him in the face and turned to Alfonzo

"Grizz." Toffee pulls out a Five Seven and points it at him. Alfonzo eyes grew even wider. Alfonzo turned to Ferguson. He was busted up, blood bleeding form his head and face filled with scars. He looked scared. Toffee suddenly turns the the gun pointing at himself

"Kill him." Alfonzo couldn't believe his ears made him hear. Toffee wanted him to kill his friend taht has been with him for five years. he grabbed the gun and aims it at Ferguson's head

"YEAH! KILL ME FISH HEAD! AND YOU, MAKING OTHERS DOING YOUR DIRTY WORK, WHAT KIND OF A MAN ARE YOU!" Alfonzo hands began to shake

"Show your loyalty to me Grizz." said Toffee

"DO IT! DO YOU'RE JOB FISH HEAD!" Alfonzo started to form tears in his eyes. He turned around and pulled the trigger. He heard a body drop to the ground. He couldn't believe in himself, he killed his best friend. Another VTOL comes in with Star on the mini gun and she started shooting. The monsters ran for cover and some were shot down. A giant explosion knock back Alfonzo to the ground and he blacked out. He woke up and sees Star running to him.

"Alfonzo." Star lend a hand

"Star." Alfonzo grabbed Star's hand and got up. Star turned to the dead body of Ferguson on the ground

"I..." Star felt bad for Alfonzo. Ferguson was Alfonzo's best friend since they were fourteen and now he is dead. Star put her hand on Alfonzo's shoulder

"You had no choice." said Star

"Star, let's go." Star turned to Marco with determination in her eyes

"Let's go." Star grabbed her wand "Light headed 1, bring Alfonzo back to the base"

" **Roger that, Star"**

"Star! I found Toffee!" Marco pointed at the black jeep with Toffee in it.

"I'm not letting him go." Star majestic wings comes out and she flies at the jeep

"Did she learn how to use those wings?" Marco asked himself

"I don't know, I definitely don't know." said Marco's mind

Star pointed at the wand at the jeep and her hearts become to skulls. She hated Toffee for what all he did to her friends, to her, to her parents and everyone else. _I'm not letting you go!_

"Triple Hard Marsh Mellow Wall!" a beam of Marshmellows and rainbows comes in front of Toffee's jeep and a Marsh Mellow wall appears and Toffee crash into the wall. _I thought marsh mellows were soft_ thought Toffee. He gets out of his car and pulls out a shard of glass from his shoulder. He heard Star's wand charging another attack.

"You got me, now." Toffee turns around to see Star with wand in her hand aiming at his chest

"One move, and I will blast you into that hard wall there." threatened Star

"I will, like this!" Toffee pulls out a knife and throws it at Star's shoulder. She screams in pain and drops her wand. Toffee pulls out a pair of dimensional scissors and rips open portal.

"Hope to see you again." suddenly, Toffee was tackled by Marco

"You're not getting way you b***h!" Marco punched Toffee

"I will always, you pea!" Toffee pulls out a gun and shoots Marco's right eye

"AHHH!" Marco got off Toffee and hold his right eye. Toffee stands up and takes one last look at the duo

"Good luck on finding me you two." Marco grabs Toffee's leg and stabs it with his knife. Toffee screams in pain and fell to the ground, pulling out the knife from his leg.

"I will kill you!"Marco grab a spare knife and stands up

"Get up, you worm!" Marco stand in a fighting position. Toffee got up slowly and stands in a fighting position

"This is where you will die, Marco." said Toffee

"I will have to kill you first!" Marco thrust his knife into Toffee's stomach but his hand was caught by Toffee

"You think you will win?" Toffee stabs Marco's arm and kicks him in the face and he falls to the ground

"I... will get you... one day." said Marco

"Sure, whatever you say y-"

"Rabbit hoard!" Star shouted and the wands summons a hoard of bunnies. Toffee was stampeded by the hoard of bunnies

"Marco! Are you okay?!" Star crouch down to Marco looking at his right eye

"I'm...fine" said Marco before he passed out. Star grabbed Toffee by the neck and punched his face

"You are going to have to explain to me why I shouldn't shoot you here at the base" Star drops Toffee to the ground and kicked his head.

" **Star! there's to much monsters! Should we retreat!?** " Hawk Eye 3 was on her walkie talkie

"Yeah. Retreat. Come pick us up ASAP, Marco got his right eye shot by Toffee." answered Star

" **Is he okay?** " asked Hawk Eye 3

"Yeah. Now, HURRY THE HECK UP!" shouted Star

" **Okay okay! I will get to you! Just wait there!** " Star turned around to Marco and helped him up

"This time, I will be your right hand man. woman." Star and Marco chuckled a little bit. They heard their army retreat to their base and VTOLs leaving the area. Suddenly, Hawk Eye 3 landed behind Star and Marco. Star helped Marco into the VTOL and she grabbed Toffee and throws him into the VTOL.

She gets in and looks at her once beautiful kingdom. She couldn't believe after one battle, the place would be a wreck. Star looked back at Marco. His right eye was bloody and was dripping onto the floor. Marco was asleep. Star was worried about Marco. He could get killed by a monster or worst. Star shook her head and looked at the view as they go back to their base with Toffee who will soon be interrogated by her. Star sighed and decided to take a small nap.

* * *

 **Well, that's all for this chapter of ' Friends Till The End '. Wasn't it action packed? Well, anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter of this story and SEE YA LATER! ;D ( Try and find the reference of the story )**

 **~~~ReachMyCake100~~~**


	19. Once in a Golden Star

**Hello there!** **ReachMyCake100** **here! With a new chapter of ' Friends Till The End '! Thanks so much for the help of the story and have you told your friends about this website? No? Yes? Eh, I don't know since I'm just a text which is trying to be cool and all with this invisible interface and all. Anyways, ENJOYING TIME IN 3... 2... 1!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

"What is it with him?" Star said to herself looking at the screen. Toffee was in there with Yvgenny

Star was confused. Why did he not want to talk? He is already captured. His army will be blind without him. Why doesn't he want to talk? Star taps her foot. She was getting frustrated by Toffee. He is the reason that her mother is dead. He is reason that he forced Alfonzo to kill Ferguson. He is responsible for Marco to lose his right eye. He was still not talking. He knows that he will soon lose, but he is not talking. Star was more frustrated with him of the deaths of hundreds of humans,demons and mewmans.

"It's good you do not talk." Yvgenny suddenly speaks

"We can wait" Yvgenny punches Toffee in the stomach. Star turns her arm band on

"Call Marco" the screen shows ' Calling Marco '

"What is it Star?" said Marco

"Can we torture him now?" asked Star

"I think not, he will just not talk even more." said Marco

"But the guy is not talking and he wo-"

"I will only speak to Star Butterfly." Toffee said

"Finally he's going to talk, Star out." Star close her call and looks at Toffee. What was he going to talk about?

Star decided to shake of the question out of her head and walk to the door that will lead her to the room. She opens the door and closes it behind her. She grabs a chair at sits down at the opposite side of the table.

"What do you want to talk about since the last 3 hours?" Star looked at Toffee.

"Do you know what it feels to have your family killed in front of your eyes?" Toffee said. Star was utterly confused

"What do you mean?" Star asked

"I guess you didn't really know about the Great Monster Massacre." Star was now completely confused

"What does your family fit in the Great Monster Massacre?" asked Star, chuckled a little bit

"My family, they were... innocent. But, since your family ruthless, cold blooded people, They killed my family in front of my two bare eyes! Cutting their heads off and giving it to your great grandmother. I was next to be executed,"

~~~Flash Back~~~

 _"I ran for my life"_ mewni guards were chasing after him in the castle

 _"Everything didn't matter but only my life I mattered."_ he hides in the kitchen. A few guards ran past

 _"They... were emotionless. They just kill my family just for fun. I swore to myself that I will hunt you down and kill all of you!"_ He jumped out of the kitchen and ran out into the burnt down forest.

 _"I was the last! Of my kind! I was filled with anger. When I was twelve years old. I assassinate your great grandmother in front of her people! I didn't care if they knew where I was! All I know, is that I avenge my family. But, she had a daughter. And when she became queen, I assassinate her as well and she had, a baby as well. Her name was, Moon Butterfly."_

~~~End of Flash Back~~~

"And now I am here, to destroy their last of their generation, You. STAR BUTTERFLY!" Toffee laughed manically

"I'm surprised to see that you're as blind as ever. You have been captured!" Star chuckled. But, so as Toffee

"But, I have an army this time." Star arm band rang. She checked it and it was from Marco. She answered it

"What is it, Marco?" asked Star

"Well, we have good news and bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?" Star was confused

"Bad news"

"Okay. The bad news is, the monsters found us."

"The good news?"

"We told you what is the bad news."

"I mete and dole. Unequal laws unto a savage race," Toffee said

"We're under attack! We're under attack!" Star turns to Yvgenny

"We lost feed to the interrogation room! Secure Toffee! Meet me in the Security room!" Marco said

"If he moves, even a finger, shoot him!"

Yvgenny nodded. Star turned to he mewman guard.

"The base is under attack. Don't let anyone in or out" the guard got shot in the head. Star pulled out her gun and quickly turned around to see Toffee, holding Yvgenny by the neck with him knocked out with a gun at his head

"Five seconds I give, or I'll shoot your friend." Star eyes became wider

"How did you..." Toffee pushes the gun harder to Yvgenny's head. Star puts her gun down and puts her hands in front

"Put on the cuffs." Star did exactly what he did

"Turn around" Star turns around and gets hit in the head by Toffee. She got knocked. The last thing she saw was Toffee going out of the interrogation room. For a brief moment, she was woken up by Yvgenny.

"Toffee has escaped!" Star gets up on her own and grunted.

"If he thinks he's getting away with this, he is so wrong." said Star

"Toffee couldn't done this by himself, he must have some men inside." said Yvgenny

"Yeah, Let's gear up" Star and Yvgenny goes to the armory and grabs their weapons.

Star equipped her family air loom, the royal wand, a small gun and a small knife. Yvgenny equipped a light sword, a PPSh-41 and a small revolver. They went out the interrogation room and in the base.

What they saw was horrific. Mewmans and demons being ripped into pieces. Star began to vomit and fell to the floor. Yvgenny checked in her.

"What's wrong?!" Yvgenny was worried about Star

"I can't do this, I can't do this!" Star began to hyperventilate

"Hey Hey Hey! Focus Star!" Star looked at Yvgenny "We need to focus on saving the base and as much people here!" Star nodded and stood up

"Let's do this." Star and Yvgenny ran to the security room and saving as much soldiers in the progress.

They ran and ran to the security room. At some point, monsters will come in their way but easily dealt with by Star. They reached half way to the security room but was stopped by a sword peircing through one of Star's friends. The body fell and a horselike human with a dual swords in front of them

"You're not getting out of here alive." said the horse

" I got this. Sleepy Dart Storm!" the wand shots out a storm of sleeping darts and shoots the horse making it fall asleep.

"I'm not gonna let it live" Star pulls out her gun and aims it at his head.

"Don't" Yvgenny pushes Star's gun away

"Are you crazy!? He is a monster! All monsters are born bad! No offense!" Star added at the end which made Yvgenny twitch his eye

"What? I said no offense!"

"But, you said monsters were always born bad." Yvgenny pulled out his PPSh-41

"I will go to the security room to protect Marco and the others, you go and clear out the monsters." said Yvgenny

" Why do I feel like you're gonna do something fishy?" said Star with suspicion of Yvgenny

"I will protect Marco and you clear the monsters out and then go to security room!" shouted Yvgenny. Star nodded and pulled out her wand

"Meet you there." Star grabbed a soldiers hand and throws it at Yvgenny

"Follow him." The soldier nodded

"All of this will be over soon. Good luck, Star." said Yvgenny

"You to, Y." Star ran in her direction and Yvgenny and his assistant opens the door and walks they're way to the security room

It was a nightmare in the real world. Soldiers being ripped to shreds by the claws of the monsters and blood spilled on the floor of the base. Star ran and ran, taking out the monsters and saving the soldiers from close death. Star bashed her wand into the face of a space unicorn and shot it with her gun. Star continued her way to the security room and beating the monsters from her path. Star reached half way to the security room and she enters the CCTV room and sees a technician.

"Block the door!" Star ordered

"Where are we at on the CCTVs?" Star said to the technician

"It should be back up in a few seconds," the technician said

"Well, you better hurry up. Toffee is somewhere in this base, we need to find him!" Star ordered to the technician

"Okay, we can do a ID scan around the base to find where is Toffee. But, it will ta- oh, the CCTVs are back on!" the screen shows Marco and a technician in the security room

" ** _Sir, the the entire base will explode sky high if we don't do something fast._** " said the technician

" ** _What do you mean by, Sky High?_** " asked Marco

" _ **Well, the monsters have placed bombs in the base and will explode in 30 minutes.**_ " the technician was starting to get a fearful tone

" ** _Is there any way we can disarm it?_** " asked Marco

" ** _Well, we can try and disarm the bombs through this computer but it requires a lot of energy. We need the entire base's energy to disarm the bombs. We have no guarantees it will come back sir._** " Star's eyes became wider. The view changes to the door right outside the security room and Toffee was right in front of them. Star turns on her arm band and try to talk to Marco through it.

"MARCO! DON'T REROUTE THE POWER FROM THE BASE! THE SECURITY WILL GO OFF! IF YOU REROUTE THE POWER, TOFFEE WILL JUST WALTZ RIGHT IN!" Star shouted

* * *

Toffee stares at the camera smiling at it. He turns to his right hand man, Chuck.

"What is going on in there?" Toffee asked

"Marco is trying to reroute the base's power to disarm the bombs." Chuck quietly chuckled

"Indeed, it is funny. Marco will take out the power. Time to go in." Chuck slowly opens the door and both of them goes. They sneakily walk to Marco and the technician. They both look at each other and Toffee nods at him. Chuck pulls out a shotgun and pushes it to the the technicians head.

"General Marco." Marco turns around and scowls at him

"So there you are, Toffee." Marco punches Toffee faces but countered by Toffee and hold him by the neck. He pulls out a a revolver and slowly walks into the next room.

The room has a large Table with a touchable screen that can access the entire base. Yvgenny was with two soldiers and Alfonzo was their. The two soldiers saw Toffee and pulled out they're guns and points it at Toffee.

"Back off!" Alfonzo turns around and pulls out his gun

"Yvgenny! Shoot through me and kill this ba-" Yvgenny pulls out his gun and shoots two of the soldiers quickly and Alfonzo shoots Chuck at the head but was than shot by Yvgenny at the neck.

"NO! YVGENNY YOU TRAITOR!" Toffee pushes Marco in front of Yvgenny. He stands near Marco and points a gun at him

"I will only surrender, when all of this is over." said Yvgenny

"I will only see you get killed than surrender, friend." said Marco

"Marco is a great man, Toffee. Shoot him at the leg." Toffee aims at Marco

"Why don't you let Yvgenny do it, Toffee?" Toffee ignores this and shoot him at the leg. He falls to the ground with a large thud.

"You didn't kill him. Thank you." said Yvgenny. Toffee walks to the large touchable table and taps the ' Base System '.

"I only decide what should live and what should not." Toffee pulls out a small chip and put it into the base's system. The screen than shows a text. It said ' VIRUS DETECTED '. Toffee smile and turns to Yvgenny

"You have done well my friend. Now, let's go." but, Yvgenny haked his head

"I must surrender. The army had been defeated. I want you to make the multiverse a better place." said Yvgenny, saluting to Toffee.

"Well, if you say so. I must go now. Bye." Toffee pulls out his dimensional scissors and rips out a portal

"It's been an honor serving with you." said Yvgenny. Toffee nodded and went through the portal and it closes.

* * *

Star watches Yvgenny killing the soldiers and Alfonzo. A tear formed in her eyes and pulls out a gun. She shoots the screen multiple times and fell to the ground, crying. Star couldn't believe Yvgenny would do this and still worked for that crocodile thing. She stood up and turns on her arm band.

"This is Commander Star Butterfly! The base has been placed with bombs! Lieutenant Yvgenny is working for the enemy! Evacuate the base! I repeat, evacuate the base!" Star shouted to the entire base with her arm band.

"Blow open that wall!" The soldiers nodded and places bombs on it. They put the timer to ten seconds.

"COVER!" one of the soldiers shouted. They get to cover and the bombs exploded.

"Two guys with me! Search for Toffee!" said Star. Two soldiers follows Star in the explosion and to the security room through the vents. When they reached the security room, Star punches the wall and opens a big hole

"She has a really great punch." whispered one of the soldiers to the other soldiers

"Agreed. We don't want to get into a fight with her." said the other soldier.

Star checks the security room. It was pretty messy. Two soldiers are on the floor, blood oozing out of their bodies. Marco was on the floor, holding his wounded leg. Alfonzo was leaning on the wall, blood running out of his neck. Star cringed at the sight.

"Marco!" Star ran and picked up Marco. She puts Marco's arm over her neck

"Yvgenny. He... ran to... the...hanger..." Marco passed out.

"Get Yvgenny at the hangar!" Star shouted at the two soldiers.

"S-s-star... Toffee...chip." Marco said. Star was glad he always talk in his sleep but Toffee? Chip? Star had no idea what he meant. Then, it hit her. She slowly walks to the table and it says ' VIRUS DETECTED '.

"Commander Star! We have found Yvgenny in the hangar!" one of the soldiers said through the arm band.

"Okay, I will get there. Get Marco out of here!" shouted Star. The soldiers grabbed Marco and rips open a portal.

"We will take good care of him." The soldiers goes through the portal. Star turns on her arm band

"Hangar." Star felt like she was being pixelated and she appears in the hangar. She sees Yvgenny being surrounded by soldiers. Star pulls out her gun and walks straight to Yvgenny

"You son of a b***h. You doomed us all." Star points her gun at Yvgenny

"The damage has been done, Star. You're army is destroyed! You ha-" Star shoots Yvgenny in the head before he manages to finish his sentence.

"Take the jets. We must get enough supplies we can get for the final battle." The soldiers nodded. They open the secret hatch that has enough space to launch the jets and get to the earth dimension. Star pulls out her dimensional scissors.

"I will see you on the other side." she walks through the portal. The soldiers ready their jets and prepares to take off. They fly out of the hangar and looks back at their once hidden base get turned into a spectacular explosion. They shot out a black orbs thing and a portal appears in front their jets. This is it, the last and final mission to get back their kingdom once and for all.

* * *

 **And that's the end of that chapter of ' Friends Till The End '. Tell me if you like this story and try to tell your friends about this amazing website. They will get caught in this _web_. Yep, that's a pun about websites. Anyways, SEE YA LATER ;D!**

 **~~~ ReachMyCake100 ~~~**


	20. Romeo and Juliet

**Hello there! ReachMyCake100 here! With another chapter of this story ' Friends Till The End '! Thanks for the support and did you share your friends this website and story? Yes? No? Eh, Let's just go and watch this very awesome, action-packed story. ENJOYING TIME IN 3... 2... 1!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

Echo Creek University. The last place the army will go. But, it was the last place they can hide. The monsters have captured Pixtopia, which was their only supply place they will get, Mewni was captured by the monsters and earth was the only place which will give them shelter from the monster. Injured solders were brought to the hospital and traitors will be executed by Star and Marco. Soldiers training in the gym or in the field, some were getting ammo from the local gun shop.

Marco took of his eye patch and examines his eye. Marco sighed. If he didn't reboot the system, Toffee wouldn't place that virus. Now, the virus in spreading to other dimensions, taking their technology. Marco takes of his clothes and takes a shower. The eye was causing Marco a hard time for him to take shower. After that, Marco gets out of the shower, turning of the flow of water from the shower head and putting some clothes on. He wore his usual red hoodie, his eye patch and his jeans. It's also his combat outfit. He only wore those set of clothes. Star comes in his room.

"Looks like, Jeremy is also a traitor. He gave information to Toffee about our allies, the demons. The underworld has been taken. Well, we are f****d." Star sighed.

Marco hated seeing Star like this. She use to be a energetic, goofy, happy-go-lucky girl Marco always used to hang out but now, she was a serious, negative and gloomy sometimes. But, Marco got to admit, she is a great fighter in battle. She changed in five years. Marco was worried that Star would...

"Star, I needed to ask you something." Star turned to Marco

"What is it?" asked Star

"I just wanted to ask about our... relationship." Marco cringed at that last word but he needed to ask eventually.

"Oh... well, I...um...uh."

"I mean like, are we friends or just neutral with each other." Marco felt like an idiot asking these questions

"I guess... neither? I don't really know. But, what about you?" Star was not sure why Marco was asking these questions

"Oh... Maybe, friends? I don't know. I just want something more than just 'friends'." Star raised an eyebrow

"What do you mean more than just 'friends'?" Marco blushed

"Marco?" Marco began blush even deeper

"Hello?" Star waved her hand in front of him. Marco began to sweat

"Ican'tdothisIcan'tdothisIcan'tdothis." Marco repeated these words and walks out of the room, still repeating the words.

"Well, that was weird." River goes into Marco's room

"Yep." River turns around to Star

"Oh, I was just talking to myself. What are you doing in his room?" River asked

"Well, I was going to his room about a report about Jeremy being a traitor but then, he asked me about our relationship." River gasped

"He asked you about your relationship with him..." River started to think

"Did he ever like... flirt with you?" River was about to run out of the room

"He did... like five times a day." Star was aware that Marco has been flirting with her.

"Well... do you like him?"

* * *

"Yes, I do like her." said Marco.

"Haha! I knew it! you loooooove her." said Jeremy on the execution chair. he was chained to it

"One more insult and I will shoot your head between your eyes." threatened Marco

"What? You're still going to execute me anyways. Not like let me go or anything." Jeremy looks to the ground and sighed

"Why would you betray us, Jeremy? It is because you think we will lose? Is it because you will be some kind of war lord? Why would you betray us!?" shouted Marco

"It's because I'm jealous." said Jeremy

"Wait wait wait. You are jealous of what?" Marco was utterly confused

"I'm jealous of you. You have become the general of the army and I'm just a sergeant. It's not fair that I'm down below you." Marco couldn't believe Jeremy will send information to Toffee just because he was lower rank than him.

"You're a slimy slug are you? Giving information just because I'm just a general. Just because you're a sergeant. Just because." Marco points the gun at Jeremy's head

"See you in hell." Marco shoots Jeremy in the head. Blood got onto Marco's hoodie

"The war always have slugs in the armies." Marco continued to shoot Jeremy's head until he ran out of ammo.

"that's what you f*****g get if you mess with me." Marco walks out of the room.

The university has been only silent and dull. Soldiers sitting in the halls, talking about their battle that they will surely die from. Sabrina giving orders to the rookie demons that escaped the battle of their dimension. Star planning tactics and strategies for the battle. Marco look at his watch. It was 6 p.m. .

"Dinner Time!" All the soldiers in the area stood up and goes to the cafeteria. Star walks up to Marco

"Isn't dinner time at 6:30 p.m.?" Star said, confused

"I needed to talk to you." Star crossed her arm

"What is it?" Star asked

"I need your help. The spies has gained information from Toffee has Jackie held up in the Quest n Buy. You are a master sniper even the best I seen, this is for he army were talking about. Jackie is like a tech genius. Well, second best. But, she is the best we got right now." Star was now really confused

"Wait... you say that I'm the best sniper you have ever seen before?" Marco nods

"Much better than anyone here? Like a bi-" Marco leans in and captures Star's lip with his. Star was filled with confusion,joy and fear. But, she finally just gave in. As they parted away, Star punches Marco in the face

"Lot of nerves doing that Marco." Star giggled.

"Yeah yeah." Marco laughs with Star

"So... are we going to get Jackie or not?" Star grabs her wand and turns it into a sniper rifle

"Oh we are going to get Jackie and win this war." Marco takes off his watch and gives it to Star

"We go on 12 p.m." Marco then goes to the cafeteria for their daily meals.

Star couldn't help but smile. It was the biggest smile Star has ever made. _Marco kissed me. OMG!_ Star jumped in the air with full of joy and happiness. Star goes to her room and prepares for the rescue mission. She grabs a bag and stuff her wand, a small pistol, a sword and a pair of binoculars. She zips her bag and goes to the cafeteria.

* * *

 **Okay. I'm sorry that this chapter is short but, I need more time to think about the story right now. Sorry it's too short, don't own characters, share website yata yata yata, SEE YA LATER! ;D**

 **~~~ ReachMyCake100 ~~~**


	21. Project Back Fire

**Hello there again! ReachMyCake100 here! With a new chapter of ' Friends Till The End '! Thanks for the support thus far in this story. I really appreciate it! Again, I don't own any of the characters in the story instead of Alexander ( Yes, he will still be in this story. ). Anyways, ENJOYING TIME IN 3... 2... 1!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

The weather was a little harsh at the University. Five days until Christmas. Star checks the watch that Marco gave her. It said it was 11a.m. . One more hour and she will be going with Marco and his team to save Jackie from the Monsters. She was waiting for Marco at the fields. Yesterday was the best day of her life. She just hopes that today won't be so bad like the day where the base was destroyed and got betrayed by Yvgenny. Star opens the hood of her wand. The unicorn was still running like it's old self. She wondered how the unicorn could keep this up for five years. She closes the hood and puts her wand back into her small star purse she always wear.

"Hey there, little princess." Alexander came from behind. Star turns around and sighed

"What is it now, Alex?" asked Star, crossing her arms

"I just want to come here to tell you on how you are just an anchor for the army. A princess cannot fight! They only drink tea and spend their riches on clothes." Alexander was the jerk of the army

"At least I take showers daily, you smelly ogre." Star joked

"Hehe. You people are always so funny. You know I'm right! You are just a let down for the army."

"But, having Star will help the army with it's sanity." Marco suddenly appears behind Star with his crew.

"Get out of here or I will hurt you again." said Marco

"Gerrrr. I will get to you, Star Butterfly. You know I'm right about you and your family." Alexander walks away from the field. Star turns around to see Marco

"Ready to go?" asked Marco

"You know I am." Star pulls out her dimensional scissors

"Where should I go?" asked Star before going to Quest n Buy

"Go to that balcony thing where that sloth nearly died from that worm thing." answered Marco "Okay guys, me and River will go check the booby trap place since that's where they will probably hold her. Star, take care of the others where they will search the entire Quest n Buy. Got that guys?" the entire crew nods

"Star, be a look out of them. They are not really... good in their jobs. Don't tell them that please." Marco pulls out his own pair of dimensional scissors and rips out a portal

"Good luck." said Marco before going through the portal with his team

"Good luck, Marco." Star goes through the portal and appear in the Quest and Buy where the sloth got kidnapped by that weird centipeedle thing

She punches the glass in the small box, balcony thing and pulls out her wand. She turns it into a sniper rifle and looks at her scope. Everything was going to plan. Well, it wasn't really a plan but let's just say it's a plan. Two mewmans were searching the ' Weapon department ' in case the monsters needed more weapons. A monster was in side but no Jackie. Star pulls the trigger and the monster got shot in the head ( The wand had a silencer ). Star checks the demon which will probably attract attention to the monster since it is on the demon is on fire. Two monsters were heading it way. Star shot both of them with ease. Star turns on her arm band.

"Marco, have you got Jackie yet?" whispered Star

" **Um... not yet, this place is a tr- whoah!** " Marco can be heard having a hard time with the booby trap department.

" **Marco! Try and not get killed in here!** " silently shouted River

"Dad, don't blame Marco. We've been there before. It was pretty dangerous." said Star

" **Hey Star, how are the guys?** " asked Marco

"Oh... I haven't checked on them yet when I made this call." Star could hear some darts bursting out from dipensers

"GO check on them now. Out." Marco closes his arm band

Star checks back on the team Marco has but, his team wasn't there. Star began to panic silently. She check her scopes and only found a monster with a knocked out demon. Star quickly shoots the monster and it fall to the floor. Star felt like the mission was boring. It took quite awhile until.

" **Star, we have found Jackie!** " Marco called her through the arm band

"Great. But, we may have problem." said Star

" **What is it?** " asked Marco

"Well, I think we have lost the team." said Star

" **WHAT!? You lost them!?** " Marco silently shouted

"I know! I'm going to find them."

" **Men, are the mewmans dumb or what? Trying to break in here.** " a distant voice was heard

" **Star! Monsters are coming! Need to go, bye!** " Marco turns off his arm band

"S**t. Well, time for me to search for the team." Star jumped out of the box and searches the store

She never saw the place this... silent. No one was here except for the monsters and it was empty. Monsters probably took the items from the store. Star searched and searched for the team but no luck. An hour later, Star still hasn't found the team or Marco calling her. She heard gun fire and shouts from behind

"River! Let's get them out of here! Jackie! Hurry your butt up!" shouted Marco from a distance.

"I'm...just...tired!" shouted Jackie. Star brings her wings up and floats in the air. She saw Jackie,Marco,River and the entire team coming. She aims her sniper rifle and saw ten monsters chasing them. She shoots one of the monsters and fell to the ground, knocking the monsters making them trip.

"Star! Open a portal!" Marco saw Star. She pulls out her scissors, floats back down and rips open a portal. River was carrying two soldiers on his shoulders and Marco was holding a demon by his shoulder. They go in the portal and closes it. They were in filed of he university

"That...was...exhausting." said Jackie

"Wait... Where is Star!" shouted Marco counting the team but Star wasn't there

* * *

Star plants the last of the bombs for the big explosion of the Quest n Buy. She was glad she finished it in time. Star pulls out her dimensional scissors and a bomb detonator. The bombs will blow up the Quest n But sky high ad destroy the monster's second supply base. Star took one last look at the Quest n Buy before exploding it. It was a great place where monsters could get anything like ghost shields or exploding monkey heads. Star giggled for awhile and opens a portal. She pulls the trigger of the detonator. She quickly goes through the portal and finds herself in a awkward situation. Marco was standing in front of her, lips touching each other, having a tingly feeling with both of them, accidentally kissing with everyone looking. Star blushes a little.

"Where have you been?" Marco smiled

"Exploding Quest n Buy?" Star felt a little awkward and step a little back from Marco and goes to her room.

"Well, that was awkward." said Jackie

"And you look totally normal like if it didn't happened. What did you two do?" asked River

"Well... Maybe yesterday I have kissed...Star. On the lips." said Marco pointing at his lips "And I'm going to my room." Marco avoided Jackie, river and his entire teams' eye contact and walks to his room. They all look at each other

"They kissed? Doesn't sound like a general thing to do si-"

"He is just in love with her." Jackie cuts in

"You think he and Star will be cool with each other after this?" asked River

"Of course. They always will. Amigo to amigo." Jackie turns to River

"Where is my room here?" asked Jackie

"Oh, well... You can sleep with Star if you want. Or Marco. Or Justin. O-"

"I will just borrow Star's room" Jackie walks to the Star's room

"The awkwardness is real." said one of Marco's team member to another team member

"WHO AGREES TO NEVER TALK ABOUT THIS AGAIN, RAISE UP YOUR HAND!" shouted the demon team member. Everyone raises their hands

"Then, let's go to sleep." the entire team walks to their respected room and also River.

* * *

 **Hello again my fellow subscribers! Sorry, I realised my intro before starting the chapters nearly sounds like what a youtuber would say. Anyways, SEE YA LATER ;D**

 **~~~ ReachMyCake100 ~~~**


	22. New enemies, old friends

**Hello again! ReachMyCake100 here! With a new chapter of my most awesome ( An only ) story ' Friends Till The End ' ! Thanks for supporting this website and my story and telling your friends about this website if you did. Anyways, enjoy this chapter of ' Friends Till The End '! ENJOYING TIME IN 3... 2... 1!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

Christmas was here and the entire army decided to make a small party before they will possibly die last battle to take back Mewni. Star and Marco helps Jackie set up the Christmas tree and Star magically put a bright star on the top of the tree. River cooks a special dish called ' Flaming Lion Heads ', which the army will probably not eat. Star tried to get Marco to eat one but he refused. Jackie talks about what happened to her at the Quest n Buy when she was captured to Marco which was a little not appropiate for today since it was a party. It was cold outside at the fields. Marco's team was there, training. Marco walks towards his team.

"So, you don't want to party? It's Christmas. Mostly, you just celebrate or play but, you guys are just training." Marco chuckled

"It's just that. We were defeated so easily by those monsters at the Quest n But. We need to get stronger." said the demon

"Look, Tom. Just because you are not strong enough to defeat a monster, you don't need to train. It's just that today is a holiday. We can easily rest from the monsters." said Marco

"But, we need to be ready before the battle tomorrow. It's probably our last mission." Tom was a captain of the army. He was the enforcer that can pack a massive punch. Marco assigned him into his team to see how good was he. He was good but he wasn't so sneaky.

"Well, come to the main hall if you guys want to take a break from your small training of yours. Bye!" Marco waved his hand and walks straight to the university.

Tom really didn't understand Marco other then him kissing Star. Tom gotten really angry at him for doing that. Marco was a soldier with no information on him. Like a general with no badges. Like a bird with no feathers. Tom sighed and continues his exercise

"You...know that... we can take a break...from this." said one of the team members, breathing heavily

"I don't care how tired we are just train!" shouted Tom

"Guys, let's just go to that party." said the mewman

"Yeah." said the others. They all go back to the university but Tom

"Traitors." said Tom under his breath and continues his training

* * *

"Woohoo!" Star and Marco and all the others soldiers were dancing at the party finishing their probably last day of their life.

"This is the most awesome party in the multiverse!" shouted Star

"RIVER! WE NEED THE FIRE EXSTINGUISHER! THE FLAMING LION HEADS IS ABOUT TO BURN THE TABLES!" shouted Marco trying to find River

" don't need a fire exstinguisher! You just need to eat it!" giggled Star

"I don't think that is edible." Marco poked the lion head

"Well, you need to make it small but, my dad always want it big and...none edible." Star also pokes the lion head

"I got and Idea! Smallimus Magicus Extremius!" Star aims her wand and it shoots the heads. The lion heads becomes smaller and smaller until it became a size of a hand

"Now we can eat it!" said Star. When she takes a bite of the flaming lion heads, she grabs a ladle,scoops some punch and pours it into her mouth.

"Spicy..." Star grabs the rest of the flaming lion heads and throws them into a garbage can and drinks some more punch.

"Haha! It's great having you back in my life." said Marco

"Yeah, you too. This has been the most craziest year I have ever experienced." Star pours in some more punch in her mouth

"The taste still inside your mouth?" asked Marco

"A little bit but, it's okay. Anyways, has Jackie manage to find a way to stop the virus from spreading around the multiverse or what?" asked Star

"Well, Jackie has found away to slow down the virus before going into the multiverse's technology but, the virus will destroy our network if we don't kill it." explined Marco

"what do you mean by ' Destroying the network '?" asked Star

"It means the wand will be out cold and you cannot make any spells with it." said Marco. Star gasps

"Oh no! We need to destroy this virus." said Star

"Haha! We don't need to destroy it! It's justbig enough to take out the network and your wand! If was bigger, it will destroy your wand!" Marco continued to laugh but Star began to worry

"Why are you laughing?" Star bega to worry if Marco was beginning to go crazy

"Oh no! It's just that I love a challenge that will risk my entire life and everything else!" Marco's eyes began to turn blue

"Marco? Why are your eyes becoming blue." Marco stop laughing and his eyes began to turn back to his normal brown eyes

"S-s-sorry. I need to... ya know right?" Marco began to walk away from Star

"Marcooooo? What's going on?" asked Star

"It's just that I was going to the bathroom and think about some stuff and talk to Tof- I mean River! Okay, Bye!" Marco ran away and goes to the bathroom. Star wals slowly to the bathroom and opens the door. What she saw was the most heart breaking moment.

"Star is beginning to not trust me master." said Marco

"So the butterfly is going to figure about you? That's really bad, really. I will punish you, Marco if you don't manage to get Star trust again." said Toffee. Marco was working with Toffee? *Bum Bum Bum.

"I can assure you, I will get her trust back." Star checks Marco's eyes again. It was blue again.

"I hope you will." Toffee pulls out his dimensional scissors and rips out a portal

"You know you can't make people believe you about this, Star." said Toffee before he goes through the portal. Marco turns around and pulls out his sword

"Hey there, Star Butterfly." Marco dashes forward and slashes Star and sending out of the bathroom. She lands roughly on the ground and everyone gasp. Marco walks out of the room and pulls out his gun

"Toffee will win this you know." Marco aims his gun at Star

"Nothing can defeat the monsters." Marco grabs Star by the the neck

"It's just that the virus can not be stopped. You have no idea that can stop it. The end is near for you Star Butterfly. You will suffer." said Marco and drops Star on the floor and pulls out his dimensional scissors.

"Goodbye,Star." Marco walks through the portal and it closes

"What did they do to you?" asked Star to herself. Jackie walks to her and helps her up

"You think they did something to him?" asked Jackie

"Yeah. His eyes were blue when I checked on him in the bathroom." answered Star

"Well, how do you suppose we get him back?" asked Jackie again

"Not worry. From my experience, he always come back like if nothing happened." said Star. She looks at the people in the room. They had sadness in their eyes and some were angry but confused. Star picked up a chair and all of the soldiers looks at her

"Toffee has taken Marco away from us and has taken our hopes away. But, we must have faith that Marco will be on our side." said Star

"Oh yeah? How is still on our side if he just said that he is on their side in front of us!" shouted a soldier. A series of mumbles was heard

"I know I know he said that. But, he really is still good in the inside I know it! Just because he said he is bad doesn't mean he is just a cold blooded worm. We will take the fight to the monsters for one final push on taking back Mewni once and for all! Who is with me?" Star raised her right hand. Sonn, she heard foot steps. Alexander comes out of the crowd.

"You sure he is still good inside?" asked Alexander

"I'm sure." said Star

"Then, I am sure he is still good inside." Alexander raises his right hand

"The monsters got nothing on us!" Jackie also raises her right arm and soon, multiple hands are raised up and the army started to chant "Mewni! Mewni! Mewni!". Star smiles and grabs her wand

"THEN LET'S GIVE THE MONSTERS THEIR OWN TASTE OF THEIR MEDICINE!" The entire army cheering and pulls out their guns

"MEWNI! MEWNI! MEWNI!" they started to chant again. This was it. The final battle that was sure to take out the monsters for good and end their rain of terror and take over Mewni once more. Star knew there was no more holding back now. Just fight.

* * *

 **Well, this was a heart breaking chapter. Hope you don't think it was such long time to make this chapter! Will Star be able to get back her kingdom Is Marco going to stay as his current state forever? Are the monsters going to win?! Well, we just need to wait. Until next time, SEE YA LATER! ;D**

 **~~~ ReachMyCake100 ~~~**


	23. Battle for Mewni

***say in a British accent. Hello there! ReachMyCake100 here with a new chapter of ' Friends Till The End '. I will be your host, Cofosruvaw. I will be replacing ReachMyCake10-**

 **Cofosuruvaw, why are you taking over my story now?**

 **What?! I'm just hiding from the author!**

 **I thought you're the author?**

 **Let's just get on with the story!**

 **HEY WAIT! THIS IS M-**

 **HURRY UP AND READ IT!**

 **COFOSRUVAW! COME BACK HERE!**

* * *

It was a cold breeze at Mewni. Star just waits and waits until they get to Mewni. The sky was grey colored and a lighting storm was taking place. She turns to a different VTOL and sees Jackie inside it. Star continues her own activity she calls ' Grab your sniper rifle and shoot at somthings to get your aim better or just for fun '. Star checks her bag and pulls out her sniper rifle. She looks through the scope and she saw a warnicorn

" **This is Hawk Eye 2. Eagle Eye 1 how are you?!** " asked Hawk Eye 2

" **Just fine. hey Star, you fine with this mission? It's probably your last day before you get killed in action. Hehe!** " laughed Eagle Eye 1

"That's not funny, Eagle Eye." said Star

" **i don't know, Star. It does sound a little funny.** " said Jackie

"Jackie, I have my sniper rifle already out. If you what me to shoot you I will be your guest." threatened Star

" **Looks like the princess is going rogue on ya Jackie!** " said Alexander

" **Well, at least you will die with your friends** " said Jackie and sighs

"Hey, none of us are going to die okay? You hear me?" said Star

" **Yeah I hear you loud and clear,Star. let's just hope that Mar-** "

" **S**T! EAGLE EYE! MARCO IS IN THE SH-** " the pilot was cut off and a VTOL went down

"What the heck!" shouted Star

" **You are not going to defeat Toffee, Star.** " said Marco from the crashed VTOL

"This is really bad." said Star

" **Don't worry. My team will take care of him.** " said Tom. Star looks at the crashed VTOL and sees Tom and his team engaging on Marco

"Be careful, Tom." said Star

"Okay. Here is our objectives. We must shut down the virus from the castle, get Marco on our side and kill or capture Toffee." said Star to the army

" **I vote kill. Taking him alive didn't work out last time.** " said River

As the army goes to the kingdom of Mewni, a barrage of missiles takes down three VTOL out of the sky.

" **Holy S**t! That was close! Star, is your team ready?** " asked Hawk Eye 2

"Yeah my team's ready." said Star as she puts on her flight suit

" **Okay. When the button goes green, get out of the VTOL and try to tak-** " Hawk Eye 2 was shot by a missile and falls out of the sky faster and faster

" **GET OUT! GET OUT!** " shouted Hawk Eye 2 before the pilot gets blown to bits. Star was lasted out of the VTOL and falls to the ground much faster. Star trys to turn on her flight suit but it didn't work.

"Screw this!" Star throws her flight suit to the air and it acciedentally hits one of her team member, Janna.

"Sorry!" said Star and her wings appeared

"Time to fly!" Star zooms down through the clouds and she saw total carnage in the sky. Missiles and VTOL colliding each other and exploding. Soldiers getting blown to bits by missiles or crashing into friendly VTOLs. Star barely managed to dodge a body falling down to the ground. She continues to get to the castle in one piece until a missile exploded in her face and burns her face.

"AHHH!" Star lands on the ground so loud that the VTOLs hovered in the air, missiles stop exploding in the air and everyone stops fighting just to identify where that sound came from. Star made a big hole that was 3 meters deep. She flies out of the hole and falls to the ground. She slowly stood up and bring out her wings. Both the army and the monsters started to fight again. Now that Star has made a big noise she will b discovered soon but she wasn't going to give up.

"Squadron 2, you in position?" asked Star through her arm band

" **Yes. Squadron 1 also in position to cover you to he main objective. Team Bravo, you gotten through the battlefield yet?** " asked Squadron 2

" **Half way. Team Foxtrot and Echo are surrounding the castle if Toffee or any monsters try to escape** " answered Team Bravo

"Jackie, meet on the secondary objective." ordered Star

" **Got that. On my way now.** " said Jackie

Star rushes and battles her way to the castle until she got shot in the stomach. She falls to the ground and plays dead. Until it was safe to get out of the streets, she stands up and runs behind a small building. She holds her stomach and turns on her arm band

"Jackie, I think I need some help!" shouted Star

" **I'm trying to get to you but, the monsters keep on coming in! I will try to get to, okay!?** " asked Jackie

"Okay. I will try to hold on but you must come soon!" shouted Star

"This is the most unluckiest day of my life." Star slaps her face and groans

" _ **War Time today.**_ " said a echo-ish voice out of nowhere

"What?" Star raise one eyebrow

" ** _The Time of Death._** " Star began to get nervous. What did it mean

"Time to go to bed beautiful." Star got knocked out and the last thing she saw was being brought to the castle

* * *

Running through the battlefield was like a 10 km marathon with no water breaks or something. But, finally Jackie made to the castle. Jackie heard her arm band ringing.

" **Jackie, I think I need some help!** " Out of nowhere, a monster charges at Jackie but she shot it with her revolver. Then, more monsters coming in.

"I'm trying to get to you but, the monsters keep on coming! I'll try to get to you, okay!?" asked Jackie

" **Okay. I'll try to hold on but you must come soon!** " Star turns off her arm band

Jackie runs and runs until she saw a sniper. She aims her revolver at the sniper and pulls the trigger. The bullet hits the head of the sniper. She continues to find Star until she saw Marco carrying Star on his shoulder and bringing her to the castle. She shoots Marco at the leg but did nothing. More like, he drops Star's body and pulls out his sword. But, the sword was different. It had a blueish-green aura around it and it's growing onto Marco's body.

"GIANT OGRE FIST BLAST!" Marco points his sword at Jackie and a giant ogre fist comes at full speed. Jackie gets knocked to the ground. Jackie looks up at disbelief.

"*demonic voice. You cannot destroy me, Jackie. GIANT SWORD FLAME CRUSH!" Marco jumps high in the air and his sword gets bigger and bigger and blazez in fire. Marco brings his sword down and crushes Jackie down to the ground. The strike was so hard that it slightly blown away the entire army. Marco returns back to the ground and picks up Jackie.

"Good night, Jackie." said Marco before punching her in the face.

* * *

The walks back to the castle was calm if there was no war right now. Marco bringing both of the girls to the castle on his shoulder. Marco couldn't help but smiled. The task was easy than he thought it would. _Master Toffee would be proud_ thought Marco. But, he felt like if something was hurting his brain or something.

" ** _GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_** " said the real Marco

"Who are you?" asked the fake one

" _ **I'M MARCO ULBADO DIAZ THOSE ARE YOUR TWO FRIENDS! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!**_ " said the real. Marco (fake) suddenly screamed in pain and dropped the two girls and hit his head.

" _ **LISTEN TO YOURSELF! YOU ARE ON THEIR SIDE! THE ARMY! CAN YOU EVEN REMEMBER!? YOU ARE MARCO DIAZ! THE BEST FRIENDS OF STAR BUTTERFLY! YOU'RE ARE MARCO DIAZ! JUST WAKE UP! YOU ARE NOT TOFFEE'S FRIEND! YOU ARE HIS ENEMY!**_ " shouted Marco (real).

"You can't control me." said Marco and grabs the two girls and put them on his shoulder.

" _ **NO! YOU'RE MARCO DIAZ! LISTEN TO ME!**_ " shouted the real Marco.

* * *

 **HELLO THERE. I'M JUST TRYING TO DEAL WITH HI-**

 **You will never get me alive!**

 **I WILL YOU INTRUDER! GAH!**

 **AH!**

 **~~~ ReachMyCake100 ~~~**


	24. Execution Day

**Hello there! ReachMyCake100 here! With a new chapter o-**

 **MHMHMHHMH!**

 **I DON'T CARE YOU NEED TO SAY SOMETHING JUST GO BACK AND WAIT HOW DID YOU GET UNSTRAPPED!?**

 **MMMMMM,MHMMHHHHHMHH!**

 **Just let me do my intro!**

 **MMH...**

 **Anyways, With a new chapter of ' Friends Till The End '! Okay right now I need to torture this guy so. ENJOYING TIME IN 3... 2... 1! Now, let me see. Gasoline, Tooth plucker thing or a hammer?**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

It was dark. It was quiet. It was empty. Star could only hear the carnage outside the battlefield. She heard some voices. She decided to listen to what they were saying

"Congratulations, Marco. You have proven quite useful." Star knew the voice was Toffee. She saw a bright light and goes through it.

The outside world was beginning to form around her. She could see a blurry vision of Marco and Toffee talking to each other. Marco was holding a bow and had a quaver full of arrows in it. Was Marco a executioner? Star tried and get up but she couldn't move. She felt like she was in a sitting position. She looks at her surroundings. She was chained to a chair and she looks to her left. Jackie was also chained to a chair. Star looks at Marco. His eye's always turns blue to brown and back to blue. She wondered why this was happening but now, she had more things to deal with.

"Thank you, Master Toffee. But, I have a voice inside my voice saying false things." said Marco

"It's okay Marco. It's nothing to worry about." said Toffee

"When is the execution, Master Toffee?" asked Marco

"It will go on today. Let them know that they have lost and wipe out the army afterwards." said Toffee. _They're gonna execute me and Jackie!?_

Star checks her left. The sight made her heart drop down to her stomach. Toffee, River and Janna were they're also.

"You won't get away with this Toffee." mumbled Star which made everyone in the room look at her.

"So you're awake, Star." said Marco

"Should I execute her now?" asked Marco to Toffee

"No need. I want to cherish this moment the Butterfly Family wipe out of existence." laughed Toffee

"You are a just a low level slug." insulted Star. Marco walks up to her and pulls out his sword

"Rapid Sleeping Dart." Marco points his sword at Star and multiple darts shots her

"Sleep will make you feel better." said Marco

"Love is never the answer." said Star before falling asleep.

 _ **~~~ STAR'S DREAM ~~~**_

Star was in a white void. Star looks around the surrounding. It was a endless void of white. It then turned to the battlefield. She felt a little dizzy if like she had got hit in the head. A mewman soldier was battling a monster. The soldier was loosing. Star couldn't let the soldier die even if it's a dream. She rushes towards the monster and punches it's face. It falls to the ground. The soldier made a confused look and looks around if there was another soldier that helped it. Star was also confused. She looks at her fists. Was she in the real world? She didn't know how it was possible but she had a theory. The hatred she had for Marco made a small power she had that made her have a dreamscape which makes a force to physically be in the real world but with a mental body. Like, dipping down. She runs through the battlefield, helping friendlies and killing monsters.

She managed to get to the castle. She searches the entire castle but, she couldn't find them. he wondered why she couldn't find the room. She knew this place when she was born! It must be hidden or something.

"You are Marco Diaz! You met me when we're in kindergarten!" shouted Jackie as it echos through the halls. Star had a bright idea. She would follow Jackie shouts before it was to late. She ran and ran until she got to the room. She enters it and sees Marco pulling out his bow. Star rams at him. Marco falls to the ground and quickly. Marco turns to Star's sleeping body.

"Wake up!" shouted Marco. Star felt like she was going to go back to her body. Her eyes flutter a bit and she was awake.

 _ **~~~ THE REAL WORLD ~~~**_

"Dipping Down wasn't it?" said Marco. Star began to get nervous

"Hehehehe... Good try." chuckled Marco and pulls out his sword.

"I so want to kill you..." said Marco. His eyes became to change back to it's original color.

"Get out of my head..." Marco eyes became blue again

"What did you say, Marco?" asked Toffee.

"Nothing..." answered Marco and looks away from Star and blushes

"Execute Jackie first." said Toffee. Marco pulls out his bow and an arrow. He goes to Jackie and loads his arrow. He aims at Jackie's head

"Any final words?" asked Marco

"Oh yeah. You're going to die!" Marco pulls the string and let's go of the string. The arrow lands on Jackie's head and blood stained her clothes.

"Star Butterfly now." said Toffee. Marco eyes now rapidly turns blue to brown and back to blue like if they're was a small resistance he had in his mind. But soon, it turned back to blue. Marco pulls out an arrow and loads it to his bow. He aims it at Star's head and looks away.

"Marco..." said Star and a tear forms in her eye

"I...i..." Marco hands were shaking

"I CAN'T!" Marco quickly turns his bow to Toffee and let's go of the string. The arrow lands on Toffee's knee and goes through it. He screams in pain and falls to the ground, trying to take out the arrow with least pain doing it. Marco pulls out his sword and cuts the chains of Star, Tom and River. Star looks into Marco's eyes. They we're their normal, brown. Star hugs Marco thightly and cries. Marco also hugs back.

"It's okay. I won't kill you now." chuckled Marco

"I thought you would kill me." Star continues to cry

"Hey, we're the mess up twins remember? We always mess up." said Marco

"It's been a long day." said Star

"Let's go right now." said Marco

The part away and pull out their guns. Before they could get out of the room, monsters comes in their way. Toffee gets up and pull out the arrow.

"You have to try better than that." said Toffee.

"Star," Marco slowly whisper

"Yes?" whispered Star

"Close your eyes please." said Marco. Star closes her eyes

"Super sonic rapid Slice and Dice!" Marco shouted and pulls out his sword and slashes his sword at the monsters in their way. The monsters turns into bits and guts.

"RUN!" shouted Marco and they run away back to the battle field but, Toffee wasn't going to let them get away that easily. He pulls out a remote with a single button on it and presses it. The exit of the room was locked away. The gang looks at Toffee.

"You are not running away that easily." Toffee said. Marco grunted and dashes at Toffee and slashes across his body.

"Let's do this, Imbecil." said Marco

"I can't wait, Viejo amigo." said Toffee. He pulls out a small knife while Marco pulled out his sword.

"Don't call me that." said Marco and goes into a fighting position.

Toffee takes the first move by kicking Marco head but, easily countered by Marco. He cuts Toffee's leg and body checks him. Toffee slowly regenerates his leg and stands up again. Marco's sword began to make a yellowish-orange aura too it and grows to Marco's body.

"SUNSHINE LASER BEAM!" Marco points his sword at Toffee and a bright, yellow laser hits Toffee, slightly burning his clothes and skin.

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE!" shouted Marco. He pulled out a pistol and shoots Toffee but easily dodged. Toffee presses another button. It spawned six more monsters. The others handled them while Marco and Toffee battle. Marco repeatedly tries to slice Toffee in half but was easily dodged. Toffee thrust his knife to Marco's heart but he blocks it and knee kicks Toffee in the stomach. Toffee wheezes at the pain and then Marco brings him on his shoulder and throws him to the ground.

Star kicks the monster in the face and killed it by bashing it to death to the face. Star turns around and strangle another Monster. River roundhouse kicks a monster at the head and puts sheer force to punch a hole into the poor monster's head. Tom tears a monsters head off and incinerate the body.

"This will be part of my collection." said Tom He throws the head at another monster and uses his power to make the head to a fireball. It lands in front of the monster and explodes, burning the monster.

"For later." Tom goes for another monster and rips it apart

"Great guys! Now we can get ou-" Marco was punched in the face by Toffee and then the lizard stabs him at the chest. The others gasp in horror. Marco looks at the knife and looks back at Toffee

"G-g-go-o-od J-j-job" Marco looks at Star. Her eyes full of tears and her hands covering her mouth. Toffee stands up and grabs Marco by the neck. He throws him in front of Star.

"Kill...him...for me." said Marco

Star turns to Toffee. She turns her hands into fists and charges at Toffee. River and Tom did the same thing. Star grabs a monster's arm and throws it at Toffee but, he easily dodges it. River jumps in front of him and punches his face. He pulls out his revolver and shoots River's leg. He grabs him and throws him at Tom. Star punches Toffee's face and kicks him at the stomach making him fall to the floor. He gets back up and aims his revolver at her head. She slaps it out of his hands. Toffee runs after his revolver but, Star grabs the revolver first. She shoots his stomach. Toffee wheezes in pain and throws himself into her. They both fight to get the gun and attempting to kill each other. Toffee grabs the gun and smacks it at Star's head. Her head gives waves of pain and dizziness. Once she got better, she gets in the stomach by Toffee. He shoots her legs to make her not walk. She screams in pain.

"You...have no idea what I've been through, Butterfly. But, you wouldn't care would you?" said Toffee "All of you are the same old people who kill for fun. Monsters were peaceful. You just wanted to get more land,"

"ALL OF YOU DESERVES TO DIE!" shouted Toffee and aims his gun at her

"The Butterfly Family will now die and I have avenged my family. The monsters are now free!" but before he could kill Star, a knife was thrown out of nowhere and pierces through his neck. Toffee flinches a bit before he drops the gun and falls to the ground.

She checks the room to find where the knife came from. She heard heavy breathing. Like if the person just pulled out a knife from they're...chest. She slowly stands up and turns to Marco. Toffee's knife was out of his chest and he was still breathing. She walks over to him and sits down next to him.

"You're the one that thrown the knife." said Star

"Yeah." Marco's voice was shallow and raspy

"And how are you still alive?" asked Star

"Do you have your computer?" asked Marco, avoiding the question

"And why do you need it?" asked Star

"If you give me your computer, I can destroy the virus." answered Marco. Star checks her bag and gives her computer to Marco

"Give me the knife." Star did exactly what he said and stands up, walks to Toffee's dead body pulls out the knife from his neck and gives back to Marco. She sits back down. Marco cuts his head with the knife. It was a deep cut

"What are you doing?" asked Star. Marco pulls out a wire out his cut

" ** _ERROR! BRAIN DAMAGE!_** " said a computer voice. Marco puts the wire into the computer. The computer shows a bunch of files

"I didn't survive." answered Marco

"Wait what?" said Star

"I died. My brain destroyed, broken bones, five hundred meter drop. I died from that fall Star. I was found two years later by your mother. She brought it back to the castle. Fix my body up. She made me into a living cyborg. She fix my brain. Reminded me of everyone I know. Trains me into a knight." Marco hesitates to continue and focus on his mission. He chooses a file and looks at Star

"Here's what I want you to do after I press enter." said Marco. Star nodded

"This file is strong enough to destroy the virus. But, this file is my memory of... everybody." Marco holds his chest wound. It was bleeding rapidly.

"What does that mean?" asked Star

"This file is a memory. All of these files are my memories. This is the only memory that can destroy it. I want you to remind me of everyone. The virus will damage it and destroy it but, it will also get destroyed." said Marco

"I...I..I don't know what do." said Star

" ** _BLOOD LOSS... 76%_** " said the computer voice

"It's...okay. You... just have... to make me remember, okay?" asked Marco

"I promise but, what happens if I can't?" Star began to cry

"I don't want to lose you again."

"If...you trust me...then do what I just said." said Marco right before he presses the enter button. A message on the computer said ' VIRUS TERMINATED IN 50% '

"Marco, please don't do this to me" begged Star

"You'll be fine..." Marco slowly lies on the floor and closes his eye

"Star..." Marco holds Star's hand

"Imagine your in a forest. The soft chirping a bird with the flow of the river. Listen only to those. Let your problems slip away. Imagine your life with me, what we could have done." Marco let out his last breath and his final last words were...

"Imagine...me with you." ' _**VIRUS HAS BEEN TERMINATED**_ '.

Star just sat there, crying over the death of her best friend ( twice ). Star was left alone again, in a battlefield. She heard walking

"So you now know the truth. Marco died from the fall." said River with Tom helping him up

"I'm so sorry, Star." said Tom

"No. It's okay. At least Marco destroyed the virus and now I can use my magic." Star wiped off the tears on her eyes and stood up

"We must get this corpse of Marco out of here" said Star picking up the corpse and the computer.

"How are we going to get out of here? Magic has been blocked with that virus on." Tom asked

"Oh, Marco destroyed the virus with his memory. Dad, you help me get this body back to the base. Tom, you help the army take back Mewni, we'll be back after we get this body out of here." ordered Star

"Can't you just get the dimensional scissors? We have magic now." asked River

"I left mine at the base. The jets and VTOLs only have the tech now to get us back to earth." answered Star

"I have my dimensional scissors but, it's broken. It will not 100% work and sometimes... it doesn't work at all." said River

"I'm not taking that chance. Tom, here's the body. Bring it to a VTOL or a jet and go back to the earth dimension." ordered Star

"Okay." Tom nods

"Dad, I'm ready to kick some butt." said Star, cracking her knuckles

"Yes, pumpkin." River grabs the knife. Suddenly, a VTOL crashes through the room.

"Well, this job is easy." said Tom placing Marco's corpse on the VTOL

"Hey! Don't wanna give us a ride?" shouted Star before she got the VTOL with River. Tom makes the VTOL float and goes to the battlefield. Star grabs the minigun that was mounted on the VTOL and started firing. Monster being out of the way was really assisting the army to invade the castle. Not long before the entire army has captured the entire kingdom. Star fist pumps in the air and hugs her dad. Monsters retreated back into the forest and run away in fear. Tom smiles and turns around.

"Next stop, Earth!" Tom shouted and shoots a portal in front of them. The VTOL goes through and the university was below them. They land at the entrance and got out. Soon, they got into a group hug

"WOO!" shouted Star. They all parted away and high fives each other.

"We did it!" shouted River and hugs Tom

"Yeah! WOO!" Tom slides out of River's hug

"So, what now?" asked Tom

"We get my wand." said Star

"What so you can use your magic?" Tom joked about.

"No. It's because I want to revive Marco, Tom." said Star with a serious tone

"What I was just playing. Of course you're not going to burn the university." said Tom

"Jerk..." said Star under her breath. She goes to her room at the university and starts looking for her wand. She searches the bathroom and found her wand in the sink. Star grabs her wand and her dimensional scissors and returns to the two men.

"Okay got my wand to revive Marco and my dimensional scissors to go to Mewni." said Star

"So we're not taking the VTOL?" asked Tom

"Nah. I don't want to get noticed at the sky. I'm just going to stay on the ground and revive Marco!" said Star, smiling

"Okay then, I'm just going to fly this thing." said Tom getting into the VTOL

"See ya later, Star." said Tom before shooting a portal and flying into it. Star rips out a portal and goes through it to celebrate the army's victory.

* * *

 **NOW TELL ME WHY YOU'RE HERE!**

 **I'M HIDING FROM THE AUTHOR!**

 **WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! THE AUTHOR IS A MYTH. YOU'RE JUST LYING! YOU'RE TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE STORY.**

 **I'M NOT!**

 **Don't shout two of you.**

 **AH! IT'S THE AUTHOR! I TOLD YOU HE WAS REAL!**

 **This isn't possible...**

 **hehehehe...**

 **You will not defeat me. My creativity is much more powerful than you're logical mind.**

 **Then, let's see.**

The Author snaps his finger and ReachMyCake100 poofs away.

 **AH!**

 **That's much better**

 **PLEASE! LEAVE US ALONE! LET US BE FREE!**

 **I'm not leaving anyone alone. My playground needs more people in it.**

The Author snaps his finger and Cofosruvaw poofs away

 **I'm sorry about this. I'm just searching for more people in my playground. Anyways, goodbye.**

 **~~~ The Author ~~~**


End file.
